Haunted
by wolfgazer325
Summary: During Will & Elizabeth's wedding a vengeful being surfaces. E. disappears & when Jack, Will, & Ana attempt to find her a terrible fate befalls them. They all are captured & must face a force never before conceived & a torment unlike any other. FINSHED!
1. Default Chapter

**Haunted**

A/N:  Ok, during my muses dry season for _Pirates Tale_ I was encouraged by a dear friend (Demon cow…hehehe, but her real name is Jackfan2), to try something fresh to get the juices going.  If you have no idea what _Pirates Tale is it is my other story, my first actually, if you like check it out!  I just wanted to see if the public would like this as much as my roomie and Jackfan2 did.  They were eager to see if this would develop into anything and I'm hoping it will.  I'd like to know what you people think.  If you have read __Pirates Tale this is completely different type of fic, something new to try.  Hope you enjoy and please R & R it lets me know people are reading and it makes my muses happy and they become creative again…believe me, we want them creative other wise they become annoying…likenagging and complaining…oh wait…those are the voices…umm…never mind… read!!!! review!!!!............oh…uh yea…please.  _

A/N2:  By the way I'm hoping this will be 10 chapters at most, this is my attempt at writing something a bit shorter than what I'm used to.  Perhaps 10 chapters doesn't seem very short to some people, but it's a big switch for me, so if you think I'm compressing too much or anything seems out of wack, please let me know and I'll try to fix it accordingly.  Thanks! –Author

Disclaimer:  In another time, in another universe I own POTC!!!!!!!!HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!! ….with Disney's permission of course…nice mouse…

Prologue

            It had been a sleepless night, one of many, but this one had been the worst.  The suffering and anxiety were slowly fading away with the mist as the sun stretched its warm rays across the sleepy town of Port Royal.  They were being replaced with excitement and happiness, a happiness that could not be contained.  Will stared out the window as the sun continued its climb in its unchanging path through the skies.  The crimson color transformed into oranges and yellows as it danced over the blue sea that surrounded everything.  Will looked and closed his eyes as a breeze that smelled of the ocean slithered up to his window and caressed his face gently.  It whispered promises and secrets into his ear as a lover would and he smiled.  This was what continuously drove Jack back out, the need, the freedom she promised any man who was either drunk enough or patient enough to listen.  Will had seen Jack both and it didn't surprise how little different Jack was when he was either and sometimes even both.  

            Will knew that Jack and Ana would want to attend the wedding and knew that they would somehow find a way to do so.  A grin formed on his face and he opened his eyes thinking about the two pirates.  They would come, even if they could not be seen as whom they truly were. They would be there and that was all Will needed to know.  He turned and decided it was time to get ready for the big event that would change his life.  

*~*~*

            The sun's soft kisses had begun to warm the sand and he felt it as he stood barefoot in it.  He adjusted his hat and shook off the new clothes he had just acquired.  It wasn't his style, but then again he never was one to be a simple fisherman.  The man whom the clothes belonged to would no longer need them.  With a smile that would send any child scurrying away and make a cold shiver run down any respectable person he looked down at the motionless body they lay in the sand no more than a few feet away from him.  It'd simply been the fact that the man was in the wrong place at the very wrong time. It wasn't anything personal.  What was personal was the "business" he'd come to take care of in Port Royal.  This thought turned his smile into an even colder scowl.  Nobody messed with his business…he'd spent too many years making his name known and feared and a great deal of loot was lost because of a certain pirate and his friends…his friends that were to be married this day.  Not if he could help it…the smile came back and was even more freakish than the last.  

            "How I'd love to kill thee…let me count the ways…" He let ideas of how to harm the pirate and give him a lesson he would never forget flow through his mind, each one making the thought of the game, the hunt more and more thrilling.  He'd heard from others that the worst way to hurt this particular pirate was not any physical harm to himself, though that was one of his favorite ways of getting revenge, it was to hurt those he cared for.  The pirate's history proved this theory and now he was ready to test it.  It also helped to think that the people the pirate cared for had helped hurt his business as well.  It was killing two birds with one stone as they said…and kill them he shall, he thought as the smile spread across his face and a deep sound escaped from his throat that could only be described as a demonic laugh…kill them he shall.

  



	2. A happy day interupted

Disclaimer:  The mouse forbids me from claiming POTC as my own…stupid mouse…I'm gonna find a four foot cat to play it until he changes his mind and hands over the rights…now…to find that cat…

A/N:  I hope I've peaked yer interest in this fic.  Rather I have or not, I'll do my best to continue to update.  The problem is having another fic to work on as well, and I have been slacking with it much to the disliking of a few people whom I do not wish to piss off.  Life has provided the opportunity for me to have some extra time so I will try to use that to my advantage.  Thank you UCF for giving me extra hours of sleep, but considering me a part time student!!! Hmm, anyway…. Enjoy the first of hopefully many chapters. (Many meaning more than 5 less than 15…hopefully…)

_Haunted_

Chapter 1

            She didn't know happiness could reach this extreme.  Elizabeth couldn't stop the smile that formed on her face as she looked in the mirror at the dress she was wearing.  She moved into various positions seeing it at different angles before swirling around and around watching it flow through the air.  

            "Looks great on you love." Fear wasn't even present long enough for the emotion to be registered before Elizabeth turned around in surprise.

            "Jack!" Elizabeth exclaimed, "How did you get in here?" She asked.

            "Pirate…" Jack grinned with gold teeth glittering in the sunlight from the window.

            "Where are Ana Maria and Gibbs?" Elizabeth asked before sitting carefully in her chair.

            "Ana is getting our disguises and Gibbs said somethin' 'bout it bein' bad luck to see the bride before she is married." He explained with his many hand gestures and an expert wandering eye that calculated a number of things in the room that would get a good price on the market.

            "I'm glad to see you could make it.  It wouldn't have been the same without Jack Sparrow and his eccentric pirate crew," Elizabeth smiled.

            "Uh-"Jack said before raising a finger.

            "Forgive me, _Captain_ Jack Sparrow," She laughed as Jack shrugged his shoulders.

            "Can't 'ave a crew without a captain."

            "Indeed.  Have you seen Will yet?"  Elizabeth asked.

            "Haven't spoken to him, but I stopped by the lad's house and peeked in.  He looks calm, but I can tell he's going to be getting the jitters soon."

            "Jack Sparrow, how would you know about wedding day jitters?"  She asked with a raised eye brow.

            "I've been around a few more years then you lass," Jack winked.

            "You are an old man."

            "Hey!" Jack feigned a hurt expression.  His gaze slid to the window and he sighed. "I must be off now.  Ye will be havin' te leave soon.  Before I go, hows 'bout a good luck kiss on yer wedding day?" Jack sauntered to her and leaned over a bit. Elizabeth giggled before kissing him on the cheek.

            "I appreciate the offer of luck, but I didn't think you believed in that." She said as he stood, obviously expecting something more than just a kiss on the cheek, but only teasingly.

            "Who said it was fer you love? its fer me," Jack winked and before Elizabeth could say anything he slipped out the door yelling back, "I'll be watching you love!"  Just as quickly as he had appeared he was gone.

*~*~*

            The music in the church began to play as Elizabeth walked slowly down the isle on the arm of the governor both smiling at one another before looking down straight towards the priest and Will.  Will couldn't stop the intake of breath that left his mouth agape as he watched Elizabeth slowly approach him.  Her step was in sync with that of the music that floated around the brightly lit church.  Sunlight poured through the stained glass windows and lit up the church.  Elizabeth saw Will's gaze focused on her and smiled brightly as she felt her father squeeze her hand slightly.  The priest smiled knowingly seeing this same thing take place many a time, but knowing that this was one of the few weddings he had done that was purely out of love. There was much love between these two.  He looked up and frowned slightly at the sight of guards on either side of the front entrance to the church.  Unfortunately it was necessary due to the fact that the governor didn't want any uninvited guests that were known to be friendly with the two that were to be wed.  Despite that fact it seemed it would be a fine day for a wedding.  

            Will looked away, sparing only a brief moment to tear his eyes away from his wife-to-be and scanned the crowd looking for some familiar faces.  Most of the people present were friends, family, and associates of Elizabeth and her father.  Will's eyes were caught by Norrington's who sat in a front row.  He gave what was a faint smile and shook his head knowing full and well who Will was looking for, but said and did nothing.  Will looked around hopefully, but couldn't seem to find who he was looking for.  There was a pang of disappointment, but knew if Jack wasn't there it was for a good reason and probably best for his own safety.  The music was about to end and in a moment found the love of his life standing next to him and her father placing her hand in his.  He smiled gratefully at the governor and then at Elizabeth whose smile was more beautiful than ever.  Just as soon as it was silent in the church, it was broken by a loud sneeze from some where in the crowd.  Ignoring this, the priest began.

            Ana looked around nervously as those around them stared at the man sitting next to her who had sneezed.  She wanted to scream at Jack for doing such a thing, but she knew it wasn't entirely his fault.  He mumbled a few sorrys and rubbed his fingers across his nose to stop the rather large fake beard and mustache from itching it.  He looked at her and shrugged. She knew he would blame her for the choice of disguise she had chosen if she said anything about it.  She felt uncomfortable herself in the modest dress she was in with her hair piled in a bonnet disguised as Jack's slave…not something she particularly cared for at all, but it would be believable and that's what they had to shoot for.  There were few…very few reasons she would ever put herself in a situation like this and this was borderline, but Jack had convinced her to come.  They were in the back row incase it was necessary to make a run for it.  Both she and Jack had found it some what unnerving to see two soldiers standing at the doors, but this only gave Jack more of a reason to come.  He loved making a fool of the royal guard and navy any time he had the chance.  Her attention returned to the front of the church when the priest's voice began to welcome everyone in a slow and expert tone that both warmed you and also made you think of a teacher or parent guiding you firmly.  From the looks of the man he'd had many years of practice.  Ana had begun to settle back into the bench and allow the voice of the priest to flow over her when all of the sudden the hair on the back of her neck rose and a male cackle, that made her shudder slightly, filled the church easily overpowering the priest.  Ana had to fight the instinct to run far and fast as she looked over to Jack and was startled even more by his expression.  Jack had something in his eyes that Ana had only seen very few times in the years that she had known him, something that made her even more uneasy than she already had been.  She didn't know where this unknown threat had come from or why it was a there, but anything that put that in Jack's eyes had to be conceived as dangerous. For what she saw in Jack's eyes was nothing other than fear.


	3. An unseen future

Disclaimer:  Still working on getting the mouse to give up the rights…project giant cat failed…under estimated Pluto's skills as a guard dog…moving to plan B…giant mouse trap…move out!

*~*~*

_Haunted_

Chapter 2

            "Well, well, I must say it is a lovely day for a wedding," A voice echoed in the small church making it seem that the holy building shivered.  Eyes darted every where trying to find the source of the booming voice, but none could see.  

            "Jack…what is it?" Ana whispered amongst the commotion.  Jack looked at her and just shook his head.

            "Better hope it's not who I think it is other wise we are in fer trouble…" Jack spoke, he too searching for the owner of the voice.  Ana didn't question any further as her hand itched to pull the gun from within her bag. 

            "Who are you? Show your self!" Will exclaimed as anger coursed through him.              "Dear William…you will know who I am in good time.  I am very sorry to cause so much ruckus on your special day.  I've only come to collect what is owed to me," the voice said in a tone that seemed pleasant, but had an underlying sense of danger in it.  It was a British accent and sounded intelligent as well Will realized as he continued to search of its origin.  

            "Will…" Elizabeth said softly, moving closer to him as she too looked around.

            "What is the meaning of this?  I demand you make your presence known!" The governor stood up, his face red with rage.  

            "But of course governor.  I am up here," the voice answered.  "I am truly sorry I can not join you down there, but that would be a bit of a problem for me."  All heads turned upward and focused on the shadowed figure that stood in the rafters.  

            "Goodness, how did he get up there?" The governor wondered out loud.  

            "What do you want?" Will yelled up to the man.  He pulled Elizabeth closer, some instinct in him telling him to do so.

            "I've already said William…just to take what is owed me.  I won't bore you with details, but I'm looking for a certain pirate that you are associated with.  Do you know where he is per chance? Oh and I'm afraid that you will need to come as well.  We all have things to…discuss." The man said from above everyone.

            "This man is mad! Get him down from there and arrest him!" The governor shouted to the soldiers.  The Guards rushed down the isle and with out an order began to shoot at the man.  

            "Jack…we need te get outta here!" Ana said.  

            "We can't…He can't see us leave!" Jack shook his head, but his eyes never left the man in the rafters.

            "Stop firing!" The priest shouted.

            "Hold your fire men!" Norrington ordered as he stood and moved by his men.  They ceased fire, but they didn't look comfortable with the fact that the man was still standing up in the rafters.  He hadn't even lost his balance.  "Please forgive my men for being so rash.  Come down sir, and then we can better discuss this." 

            "I am waiting for Mr. Turner to tell me what I want to know," The voice replied.  He was getting irritated.

            "I don't know what you are talking about…" Will said.

            "Fine.  I know he is here.  I know he can hear me.  Why don't you come out Jack?  Oh, that's right; you prefer to be called captain.  Alright, Captain Jack Sparrow, do show your self," the man spoke.  Everyone looked around curiously, but no one stood or answered him.

            "Very well then…you've just made this much more difficult for yourself," the man said in a lowered voice.

            "Sir, come down and we can discuss-" Norrington started, but was cut off.

            "I am done talking.  Since they won't come to me freely…I'll have to force them to follow." The man said, all signs of the pleasant tone had long since vanished.  He pulled something from a pouch attached to his belt and threw the contents down on the ground below him.  Smoke exploded from the small ball immediately followed by a small explosion.  Before anyone knew what was really happening screams erupted and people began scrambling towards the doors in a panic.  

            "Find him!" Norrington yelled to his men, choking on the smoke that floated around him.  He and the men scattered to search.

            "Elizabeth!" Will shouted above the noise.  But she didn't hear him as she raced away through the crowd trying to exit.  The arm around her, comforting her, she believing it was the man she loves.

            Will heard coughing behind him and moved towards the sound.  He knelt down next to a figure on the floor, but found it was the priest.  

            "Can you get up father?" Will asked as he placed his arm underneath the priests and slowly helped the man up.

            "Yes, but we must get out of here.  It could threaten to collapse," the priest coughed heavily.  Will, panic stricken, forced himself to aid the priest out of the building while wanting to find Elizabeth.  They allowed other people to push ahead and in front of them and finally made there way out, among the last to do so.  

            "Are you are right?" Will asked the priest.  The priest nodded and waved his hand.

            "Go find your bride my son.  Make sure she and others are safe." Will nodded before beginning his search for Elizabeth.  Movement in the smoke that was beginning to disappear slowly caught his eye and he turned to face the doorway. Will watched as Norrington and his two soldiers stumbled out, choking from the smoke.  More soldiers were arriving from all areas.

            "It's alright. It was just a smoke explosion, but we can't find him." Will heard Norrington say to his men.

            Will looked around frantically searching for his beloved.

            "Elizabeth!"  He shouted, turning in a circle trying to see as much as possible.  Out of the corner of his eye he saw a flash of white and he quickly turned.  Will's gaze fell on Elizabeth's back as she turned a corner out of his view.

            "Wait, Elizabeth!" Will began to run after her, but was stopped dead when he felt a cold shiver run up his back and swim into his head.  A raspy, steely voice floated in and filled his mind.

            "She's mine William…you will never have her now…" a demonic laughter erupted in him causing him to flinch in pain as it echoed through out him.  Will gritted his teeth together trying to force the voice out of his head.  The echoing finally floated away until it was nothing but a whisper on his conscience.  He gasped for breath and looked around wondering what had just happened.  He shook his head knowing he didn't have time to figure out what had happened.  

            Will rushed towards the same corner Elizabeth had turned on.  He quickly rounded it and was only in time to see the end of her gown flutter around another corner far down the lane.  

            "Elizabeth!" He shouted and began running after her.  He rounded the corner and before he knew what happened, a hand flew over his mouth and his waist and yanked him back into a dark alley.  Will struggled frantically swinging and kicking as hard as he could against his attackers.  Will's attacker grunted against his swinging limbs and he felt a satisfying _crunch _when his fist connected with someone's shin. 

            "Ouch! Bloody 'ell! Damn it Will…would ye stop swingin' like a bloody monkey!" A voice Will immediately recognized exclaimed, hissing in breath against the pain he felt.  Will stopped moving and focused on the person standing above him.

            "Jack…" Will uttered out of breath.  

            "Ye sure 'ave an interestin' way of saying 'ello," Ana said looking down at Will.

            "Jack! I need to find Elizabeth…she's running and I can't seem to get her to hear me.  We need to follow her!" Will said jumping up and looking at Jack.

            "Hold on a sec lad…first of all I need te let me leg regain it's feelin'," Jack said rubbing his shin.

            "We don't have a second.  I don't know what happened, but I heard a voice and it said that she was his and I would never have her now Jack we need to find her before she gets hurt-"

            "Slow down Will.  We saw her an' tried to reach her, but she can't hear us…she won' be able to hear anyone." Jack stood and looked at Will seriously.  Ana removed the dress and looked at it with a bit of disgust before tossing it on the ground.  She had a shirt and pants underneath and began fastening her cutlass back on her belt.

            "Who was that man Jack and what does he want with you?" Will asked.  

            "Coast is clear…we can follow 'er now," Ana announced, slipped from the alley, and began jogging in the direction Elizabeth had been heading.  Will and Jack followed suit.

            "Jack…answer me…who is he…why does he want you?  Why did he ruin our wedding!"   Will said as they jogged.  Jack looked over at Will, a slight limp evident in his steps.

            "His name is Osrick and he's mad at us." 

            "Us…what do you mean 'us'?" Will asked.

            "He did business wit' Barbossa.  When we got rid of Barbossa…Osrick lost a bit o' money…"  They reached the limits of the port and saw the wooden gate leading to the jungle of the island was open.  

            "Why would she be out 'ere?" Ana asked looking back at Will and Jack.

            "Don' know…" Jack said looking around carefully.

            "Why would Barbossa do business with a normal man?  He didn't seem like one to care about such things?" Will asked.  Jack slid a glance to Will as if deciding what he should say.

            "Jack…were ye scared of 'im?" Ana asked softly.  

            "Osrick…isn't 'normal'.  And Barbossa did business with him because Osrick told him too…you don't keep livin' if ye tell Osrick no…" Jack said, not willing to answer Ana's question directly.

            "But Barbossa was immortal…what could this Osrick man do?" Will asked.  Jack turned away from Ana and Will and began to walk out into the open jungle.

            "More than you want to know…" Jack said as he began walking into the wilderness, following a path.  Will and Ana looked at each other before following Jack.  

            "We need te get to her before she gets te what ever destination she's goin," Jack yelled back as he hurried his pace.  Will hurried to follow as they all followed the small narrow path carved through the jungle.

            "There are only a few shack houses out here…why would Elizabeth wander out?" Will asked, looking at Jack for a reply.  Before Jack could answer the sound of a sword being unsheathed was heard.  

            "What-" Jack was cut off by the sudden piercing of his shoulder by a cutlass.  He let out a cry of pain and slightly convulsed when the sword was pulled roughly from his flesh.  Both he and Will turned quickly and backed away from the attacker.  Jack's hand went to the newly created wound as blood was quickly absorbed into his shirt.  They both gasped in disbelief. 

            "Ana…" Both Will and Jack gasped in complete shock.  It was Ana who stood with sword drawn and blood dripping from the edge where it had sunk into Jack's flesh.  Her eyes were narrowed into almost indistinguishable slits, her stance was in offensive ready to strike.  She visibly shook with what looked like rage. 

            "I'm going to kill ye both…slowly an' painfully…" Her voice quivered with fury as the two men stood stunned in place, not knowing what had happened and feeling helpless to do anything.

*~*~*

A/N:  DON'T HATE THE AUTHOR!!!! Please have pity on me poor soul…it was muses idea to end here.  Evil, evil muses…

*muses giggling as they hide behind corner watching author shake with fear at glares burning through her from readers*  

R & R…it is the only way I can promise a quick and satisfying time for posting of new chapter.  Readers don' like cliffys…muses don' like not getting reviews…see the connection???? Pretty please see the connection…oh boy…I know I'm going to hear about this from certain roomie and demon cow…you've heard the idea of "don't shoot the messenger," right?..................right…………………


	4. Unwanted memories, unintended outcome

Disclaimer: Project mouse trap has been jeopardized by a civilian by the name of 'Goofy'…his nose got stuck in the trap…mouse escaped…fall back until receive new orders…we _will_ get the rights to POTC…but don't have as of now…over and out…

_Haunted_

Chapter 3

"Ana..." Jack said softly, wincing against the pain in his left shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Will asked in shock as he looked at Ana holding the sword tightly in her grasp.

"What did ye do wit 'em?" Ana asked in a deep, low voice.

"Who…what is wrong with you!" Will shouted. Jack searched Ana's face for any reason why she would commit such a betrayal. He looked at her eyes and saw a glazed look that was nearly overshadowed by an immense hatred. _She would never look at me like that…_

"Where are Jack and Will!" Ana shouted, visibly shaking with a barely controlled rage. Jack and Will looked at each other before returning their gazes to Anamaria. Realization dawned on Jack as he tried to ignore the fire that was spreading from his shoulder and down his arm.

"Ana…we are-" Will started.

"She isn't 'ere mate…" Jack said.

"What?" Will asked, looking questioningly at Jack.

"She doesn' see us…"

_This can't be…why are_ they _here? Ana looked at the two men standing before her. She could never forget those faces…the memories flooded back threatening to consume her. How could she see them so vividly after so many years? Even in her nightmares they weren't this real. _

_ She was only eleven years old. It was a dark night and there was a chill in the air. She'd been looking through a pile of garbage, searching for some half eaten food that might have been present. She'd heard a noise behind her and quickly turned to see the two faces grinning down at her that would haunt her for the rest of her life._

_ "Well Don…what 'ave we 'ere?" The young man said looking at the second next to him._

_ "Looks like a rat te me Todd," Don smirked eyeing Anamaria._

_ "There are jus' too many rats around here, don'cha think?" Todd narrowed his eyes._

_ "Aye…I think we need te do somethin' 'bout it," Don nodded as they both began to slowly move towards Ana._

_ "Please sirs…I was just tryin' te find some food," Ana had pleaded as she tried to back away slowly._

_ "It talks…"Don laughed._

_ "A talkin' rat…I wonder if it can scream as well?" Todd said as he darted at Ana and grabbed her arm before she could even get the chance to run._

_ "Let me go! Somebody help! Hel-"Ana yelled, but was cut short when a hand connected with her face and the air in her body was forced out when it was crushed against the hard ground._

_ "Nobody's gonna come te help a rat," Don snickered as he yanked Ana up by her hair and was satisfied with the yelp that she responded with._

_ He pulled her close to him so he could exam her. Ana could smell the alcohol that was permeating from his mouth and turned her face away from his in disgust._

_ "It smells pretty good fer a rat…"Don said as he inhaled Ana's scent. Ana swung her small fist into Don's stomach and kicked his knee as hard as she could. Don immediately released her, groaning in pain before dropping to his good knee. Ana tried to get to her feet and run._

_ "Why ye little piece of trash!" Todd growled as he quickly and easily grabbed the young girl by her arm. He then grabbed her and swung her against the brick wall. Ana let out a cry as a snap was heard in her arm and she fell to the ground. _

_ "How dare you…"Don coughed as he struggling to get back up. Ana fought the tears that threatened to fall, swiping at them before they could. She tried to get up, but when she attempted to move her arm a surge of pain racked through her, causing her to cry in pain before stumbling back down again. _

_ "Ye shouldn' 'ave don' that rat…" Todd sneered. "Now yer really gonna get somethin'." _

_ "Please…I just wanna go home…"Ana pleaded softly, hugging her hurt arm close to her body._

_ "Too late…"Don said, spitting at her feet. He jumped at her and swung his fist until it smashed into the girl's tender head and back into the brick wall. Her world had gone black after that. For two long years she was forced to stay in their presence. They had beaten and used her. The tormenting memories flew by in a whirl, each one with painful clarity. The day she had finally gotten away she'd vowed to find them again and kill them slowly. _

_ Ana didn't understand why they were here now…why they were in front of her instead of Jack and Will, but if they had harmed either of them her rage and desire for blood, their blood, would never be quenched. The heat of Ana's hatred was emitted from her body and she could feel it flowing over and through her. The only thing keeping her from slicing them both up was the need to know what had happened to Jack and Will. _

"Ana…Ana listen t' me…its Jack, love…forget what ye see…listen te my voice," Jack spoke in a soothing tone. Slowly he began to reach for her, hoping to make her see…

_Ana thought she heard Jack's voice far away, but when she looked at the men in front of her it was Todd that spoke in a taunting voice._

_ "Wha'cha gonna do rat?" Todd was slowly moving towards her._

"Return Jack t' me…" Ana snarled. The cutlass in her hand waved dangerously at the two men before her.

"Ana…remember…it's me, Will…you were just at my wedding…"Will said with difficulty. He looked anxiously beyond Anamaria. His mind was searching for her, searching for Elizabeth, before it was too late.

_She gripped the sword tighter, her knuckles white from the grasp she had. It was Don that was talking now._

_ "Remember rat…remember all the things we did te ye…we're gonna do it all o'r again." He was grinning…_

"I'm gonna slice that smile off yer bloody face if ye don' start talkin'!" Ana snarled with such intensity that both men trembled inwardly.

"Ana.." Jack said firmly taking a step toward her.

_"Raaaaaat," Todd called in a sing-song tone, stepping forward._

"Stay back ye filthy bastard," Ana threatened. Jack stopped moving and said forcefully,

"Anamaria! This is yer Cap'n. What the 'ell de ye think yer doin! Listen te me. I need ye te come and help me find Elizabeth! Don' listen t' 'em!" Jack said loudly. He tried hard to sound like they were on the Pearl, him shouting an order.

_She heard Jack's voice ringing in her ears. For a moment the scene before her faltered and she saw Jack and Will standing there blood on Jack's shoulder._

"Jack…"She said questioningly, letting her guard slip slightly.

_ A wave of pain rushed through her head. Visions of Todd and Don again stood in front of her, threatening and menacing. Todd took a step, moving closer._

_ "Jack's gone rat. We killed 'im slowly…didn' know there was 'at much blood in a man. Shoulda her'd 'im screamin'…died like a li'l cryin' babe 'e did," Todd laughed as he took another step towards her. Images of Jack lying motionless on the ground floated in her mind. His pale face deeply contrasting the crimson blood that covered his body. Her breath caught in her chest as she stared into his empty eyes…the eyes that had expressed so much in life._

Jack stopped moving. He watched with a heavy heart as the tears filled Ana's eyes. He watched with helplessness as some unseen horror tore her apart.

"Anamaria…" He said softly, "What's 'e doin' te ye…"

"Die you damn bastard!" Ana yelled before rushing at Jack. He only had enough time to pull out his cutlass and block her attack.

"Jack!" Will called out. He felt helpless without a sword and could only watch.

"Ana, stop!" Jack said through gritted teeth. With a forceful thrust, Jack pushed at her to put space between them. Her eyes burned with fury as she bared her teeth like an animal out of control, sweeping in for the kill.

"I'll kill you…" She seethed.

"Will, go ahead! I'll follow…" Jack called back to the young blacksmith.

"But-"

"Go! Catch up with Elizabeth!" Jack yelled. Ana let out a roar as she rushed back at Jack with full force and causing him to stumble back a few steps. Will watched a second longer and then ran along the path calling out Elizabeth's name.

"I'm not gonna fight ye Ana," Jack said, trying to keep as much space between him and her. His arm burned agonizingly from the exertion asked of it.

"Go te hell and burn."

"An' I thought ye were angry when I borrowed yer boat…" Jack said, trying to see if fusing some humor into their conversation would bring her back. In response Ana rushed at him again. Swinging low, she aimed a wide arch of her cutlass for his legs. He jumped and on instinct brought the hilt of his sword down on her back. He heard her grunt and watched her stumble forward as he landed.

"I'm sorry, love…I didn' mean te…yer not leavin' me much choice," Jack said breathing heavily. Next he began backing down the path that Will had taken only moments before.

_"Is that all ye got rat? I've seen dogs put up more of a fight 'an you are," Todd laughed._

"I'm gonna make ye howl like the dog ye are." Anamaria spat as she glared at his retreating figure.

Jack didn't see this getting them anywhere and decided to have her follow him until they could find Elizabeth. He would have to figure out what to do after that. When he got his hands around Osrick's neck, there wouldn't be any remorse at seeing the man die. Jack knew, however, it would be much more difficult than that.

"Come on love, let's go find 'em, eh?" Jack called to her and broke into a run down the path. Ana began chasing after him like the hounds of hell were at her feet. Jack was checking all around him looking for any movement within the jungle while keeping an eye on how close Ana was behind him. The loss of blood was slowly taking its toll and dizziness was climbing into his consciousness. She was catching up.

"Jack!" Jack heard Will calling out to him from within the jungle. He changed his direction towards where he heard Will calling him from and caught the movement of Ana behind him.

"Yer not gonna get away from me!" Ana yelled at him.

"Jack, over here!" Will called out again, closer than before.

"Comin' lad," Jack said. Jack suddenly became aware that he didn't hear Ana moving behind him anymore. He stopped for a moment and looked all around him not seeing any sign of his pursuer. He broke through some of the trees and saw a lone house sitting on a patch of land that had been cut out of the jungle. The smell of the ocean was faint so Jack guessed the person who lived there was most likely a fisherman by trade. He gripped the cutlass tightly, pushing back the dizziness that was growing. His arm throbbed in pain, but he refused to give in to it.

"Will…" Jack said, carefully treading out into grass. He moved towards the house keeping a watchful eye on the jungle behind him. Jack winced again as the pain from the cut intensified. Dizziness caused his vision to soften and he shook his head in an attempt to gain back focus. Moving again, Jack tread quietly toward the house. As he approached, he could see the front door ajar. He gasped slightly when he saw an arm lying on the ground along the threshold of the door. He jogged up to the house and saw a head of brown hair laying close to the arm that was motionless.

"No…" Jack uttered as he dropped to one knee. "Will…" The body emitted a soft groan giving Jack hope. Without warning, Jack's eyes drew wide in surprise. He felt the sensation of a sword being driven into him. This wasn't in any way new to the pirate, but it amazed him none the less how surprised and shocked he felt by it. He collapsed under his own weight and turned. Leaning heavily against the wall he looked up at Anamaria. Her eyes flared with a feral light as she was obviously reveling in the feeling of the sword slicing through tender flesh.

"Told ye, ye wouldn't get away," Ana smirked. "Now…tell me where Jack is." Her smile grew as she drove the sword deeper into him and a cry of pain was ripped from his lips as his face contorted in agony.

_Seeing Todd writhing in pain under her sword was one of the most pleasurable things she had ever felt and it would be something she'd always remember._

"'m…right…h-here…" Jack muttered. Breathing seemed more difficult and he struggled to remain conscious. Looking up at his first mate and friend, his eyes searched hers and watched with regret as the glaze disappeared. Anamaria blinked numerous times before reality returned to her consciousness. At the sight of her captain lying there, bleeding profusely, she sucked in a deep breath in horror.

"Jack…"she breathed, barely able to hear her self. Just a second ago she was looking at Todd…now it was Jack under her cutlass, blood seeping from his body. He tried to say something, but pain prevented him from doing so. "No…it can't be…" She knelt down, touched his face with her hand and knew now that it truly was him.

"Oh god, Jack!" Ana said as she carefully but quickly pulled the blade from his body and placed her hands over the wound in his torso. She heard him hiss in obvious pain and felt a rush of guilt.

"Not…yer…faul'…" Jack whispered. His breathing became harsh and ragged. He paled visibly under his tanned features. Ana looked down at her hands as they became soaked with blood.

"I thought…I thought you were," Ana didn't understand. She would never intentionally hurt him, not like this.

"Well, well…" A voice came from the doorway. Startled, Ana looked up to see a man standing there with a gun in his hand, the barrel pointing directly at Jack's head. "You did quite a number on poor Jack I must say…Anamaria, correct?"

"Osrick…" Jack said, trying to stay conscious and at the same time ignore the pain.

"You did this," Anamaria shook her head.

"Quite the contrary, _you _did it…and did it well I should add. He'd be dead sooner if I didn't have a few tricks up my sleeve to keep him from passing away. I have some _plans_ for him myself before he is allowed such a blessing," Osrick smiled.

"Jack," Ana looked down at him for some clue as to what to do. No answer. Jack's hooded gaze remained fixed on his nemesis. What Ana saw in his eyes sent a chill down her spine. His dark eyes held a deep seeded anger, rage, and, something more. The female pirate had to blink several times to be sure she read this properly; fear. Yes, she definitely saw fear. That one emotion contradicted sharply with everything she knew about Captain Jack Sparrow.

"He isn't giving the orders anymore, dear. Now, if you'll help Captain Sparrow up, we should really get him inside. We don't want him bleeding all over the place." Ana quickly reached for her cutlass, ready to shove it through the man before her. She halted when the gun pointed at Jack's head was cocked.. Self-incrimination and helplessness washed over her. She did the only thing she could do; help her injured captain into the house, causing him as little pain as possible.

Ana looked down at the young blacksmith lying motionless on the floor as she passed him, the anger and guilt in her burning even deeper. She could feel Jack shivering under her touch as he stumbled forward. Ana took in her surroundings seeing if there was any advantage that they could have.

"Can'…go…an' m-mor-" Jack whispered before his full weight was placed on Ana.

"Cap'n!" Ana exclaimed as she struggled to hold him up.

"My goodness," Osrick chuckled, "I thought he'd last a little longer than that." Ana glared at the man when suddenly Jack fell forward and she helped him down to the floor as carefully as she could.

"Ana…"

"Jack…'m sorry…" Ana said looking down at the blood still spilling from his wound.

"don' let-ge' out-" Jack hissed, he winced against the pain, his body shaking involuntarily.

"Not without you," Ana told him.

"lov-…ah…I'll miss y'" he said even softer, he looked up at her, the fear still in his eyes.

"Jack Sparrow, ye' can' leave!" Ana yelled, but despite her protest she watched as his eyes, his beautiful eyes, closed. His body stopped shivering under her and his chest stop expanding.

"How darling…I suppose I should get my things," Osrick shrugged his shoulders.

"Jack…" Ana said as everything around her began to spin, but one thought persisted…She didn't know how they planned to get out of this alive, but she would be damned if she let this man get away with it. There would be hell to pay…and if she had anything to do with it, it would be paid in that man's blood.

A/N: This is actually the quickest I've ever wrote a new chapter. It only took sometime to post 'cause I had to have it beta-ed for your enjoyment. Can't have it looking sloppy now…You have no idea how happy and amazed I was when I got up the morning after I posted the last chapter and I had a few reviews!!! I was just giddy with excitement that people were reading this! Muses are very pleased as well, although I have the feeling that they are a bit disappointed their creator wasn't mauled about the cliffhanger they devised…Oh well! I will live to see another day…and live to hear roomie complain about another cliffhanger. It's just funny…

I must say thank yous now though! I like to thank Captain Jack Sparrow for participating in this little adventure of mine and Ana for joining us. ;o)

I'd also like to thank:

Roomie – you know who you are…I should tell you…the more you get mad at me for a chapter, the more I know it's good! Keep it up! Just don't hurt me…please…

Ahiflame – I'm glad you find this interesting and I'll continue to update as soon as possible!

Highlitergrl – Thank you for the compliment, it's flattering…really. I promise to update as fast as muses will allow!

Amber Myst- sighs sorry about the evilness…it is muses fault I swear! Where do you think Osrick gets his evilness from?

I am aware I have new readers and reviewers thanks to my good friend, and auntie (hehe, not really but more like my adopted auntie. You could even say mother, she sometimes acts like mine!! S'ok though, I love her for it ;o) ), Jackfan2 for her recommendation in her newest chapter. I hope that I can live up to the expectations you all have of my story, I will try my best! To be honest I wouldn't even be writing this if it weren't for her. She kind of tossed the idea too me and well, this is what it has evolved into. I'll be honest and say it was a blessing for her to stumble across my first story. She has been such a great encouragement to me, always poking at me to update. The biggest thank you goes to her!

Jackfan2- THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I dedicate this chappy to you. She deserves it. I'll see you around as you know! You outta know, yer stuck with me now… hehehehehahahahahahahacoughs sorry…

Well mateys, catch ya lata!!


	5. Die another day

Disclaimer: Still don't own them…  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Haunted_

Chapter 4

Never before would Ana have ever considered letting anyone see her cry, it wasn't in her nature…not since she was a child. But then she hadn't ever felt this kind of emotional pain, it had never occurred to her that she could come to actually…care for a man. And here was the one she'd been fated to care for, lying in her bloody arms, his life pouring from his body. Not only was he dying, or dead, but it had been her hands that had inflicted the mortal wounds! Guilt and grief flooded her anew and a sob escaped her lips.

_Jack…don' leave me…_ She called out in her heart and mind. A flash and she could see herself in her mind's eye driving the cutlass into him as he writhed underneath. Why had she believed Jack and Will to be Don and Todd?! Was she going stark mad? Was she possessed? Ana didn't feel any different, didn't feel as if she weren't in her right mind. So clearly it had been, the images of the two men she despised, standing in front of her…so clearly she heard their voices taunting her…but there had been Jack's too. She _had _heard him and yet she didn't do anything about it. She hadn't tried hard enough. It was her fault for not pushing harder, for not knowing there was something wrong. She should have thought it out more instead of allowing her hatred and rage to take control.

Remorse swept through her in waves that racked her body and she pulled Jack closer to her, cradling his body in her arms. _It's all me faul'…I take the blame, I take the guilt, Lord, jus' don' take 'im away! 'e doesn' deserve to die like this! _A moan tore from her lips as she kissed Jack's forehead and found it to be losing its warmth.

"Dear Anamaria…if you want him to live, you're going to have to let me take care of him. Of course I don't think you will _like_ what I have planned for him, but then none of you are going to like what I have in store," Osrick returned with a small box. Ana glared up at Osrick with more hatred than she had for the two men that haunted her mind.

"I'd rather him die from me hands then ye ever touchin' 'im. Ye'll 'ave t' kill me before ye can pry 'im from my fingers," Ana smirked up at him with tears sliding down her face. At this thought she found comfort that Jack wouldn't have to live through what ever Osrick had wanted to do to him. She found a small bit of solace in the fact that she had saved him from that fate.

"Now where would the fun in that be?" Osrick returned the smirk that Ana sent him, his by far more intimidating and menacing. The fear that she had seen in Jack's eyes coursed through her, but Ana refused to allow Osrick to see it in her. Her body was rigid with defiance and was set to take anything the man did to try and make her do otherwise.

"You have steel in you luv… unfortunately it won't be doing him or you any good," Osrick said, his eyes boring into hers.

"Don' call me that! I swear I'm gonna kill you and I'm gonna do it slow…"Anamaria spoke in a low voice.

"That's what he called you isn't it? Luv? Well, luv, right now you're going to have to sleep." Ana looked up unsure of what he meant. Before she even knew what had happened, Osrick struck out a blow to her head that immediately rendered her into unconsciousness.

Looking down at the two pirates he chuckled. His words sliced through Anamaria's fading mind…

"Now Jack, time to wake up."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_ Tarry a while, O Death, I cannot die_

_ While yet my sweet life burgeons with its spring;_

_ Fair is my youth, and rich the echoing boughs_

_ Where dhadikulas sing._

_ Tarry a while, O Death, I cannot die_

_ With all my blossoming hopes unharvested,_

_ My joys ungamered, all my songs unsung,_

_ And all my tears unshed._

_ Tarry a while, till I am satisfied_

_ Of love and grief, of earth and altering sky;_

_ Till all my human hungers are fulfilled,_

_ O Death, I cannot die  
_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Jack couldn't fight the darkness anymore even as he tried to stay focused on Ana's face. Of all the damn times for his body to give out, it was now when she and his friends had needed him most. The pain that burned so fiercely through out him was fading away into a dark numbness. This had happened before…when he intentionally closed his mind down and retreated into it. It had taken many years for him to get to that point, and it wasn't by choice, it was by necessity. He had found a place to hide from the insistent torment that he always seemed to find himself in, but it had come at high costs and left him with less and less each time he found he needed to be there. Life could be difficult for a pirate, but even more so for one who tried to be as _nice _a pirate as one could be.

His mind was beginning to wander and he fought to try and focus on getting out of the numbness that he was sinking into. It was different this time. It wasn't self imposed…which meant it might not be possible for he himself to get back out. Was this what dying was? _Am I dying? _Jack was startled by this thought and struggled to hold onto what ever he could. Death was not acceptable at this time. He had to stay, it was absolutely necessary for him to stay.

"Jack…"A whisper of a voice called his name, breaking his concentration. "Let go Jack…" The whisper swirled around him.

_Let go…_It sounded like a good idea…Jack could hear his own heart beat, but it was slowing.

The throbbing and aching of his body was minute now…it was a mere tingle in his consciousness. It was like drowning in nothingness…the dark was all consuming and it was becoming cold, a cold that made its way into him and through him. It was just moments before that Jack had felt strong arms clutching him tightly, but now it was a bitter chill that held him._ Wait…whose arms had they been?_

The pain was just a memory now…the cold was freezing even his thoughts. _How had he gotten here again?_ Events in his life streamed through his mind making it hard to pinpoint what had just happened and why he felt he needed to get back. It was beginning to seem easier just to accept the numbness…it was comfortable in a way.

Jack's struggle to hold on slackened. The coolness filled him…it was like sleeping on the deck of the Pearl on a winter night. The breeze biting and bitter, but refreshing. _This is a nice memory…_ he thought, and tried to hold on to it longer. As the cold gripped him harder it sent shivers through him as it did when he was resting on the Pearl's deck. It wasn't often that a night was as cold as this felt, and generally he wouldn't have wanted to stay out there, but there was something that had made it bearable and comfortable. There had been something there to warm him, while the breeze blew cold it glowed against him, heating his own skin…it…not it…her…

_Wait…not yet._ Jack fought to think harder…to straighten out the jumble in his head. Her…her was…was…Realization hit like a punch to the stomach and caused Jack to force away the cold. _Anamaria. _He held onto the thought, the name…She, Will, and Elizabeth needed him…he couldn't go now…_Not now! _He screamed in his mind.

"Now…"the whisper hissed. At this his heart was beating even slower, too slow. It was close to a second between each pump. Jack flexed trying to get something to move, his body didn't respond. He concentrated on moving, something, anything had to respond, but nothing did. He couldn't win…there was nothing he could fight with; there wasn't anything tangible _to_ fight. _I'm trying, but I-I can't!_ Jack called out in his head, hoping they would hear him. He wasn't giving up, but he wasn't winning. This wasn't a fight he could win alone.

"You're mine Jack…" The whisper insisted, but it seemed to have lost some of its volume. Helplessness was a word Jack didn't like to use, even more so hated when he was described as it. But it hit now. Now was when he had felt it most. He didn't care so much that he himself was in harm's way, it was that because he was that those he cared about most in the world were in danger. It was unacceptable…

Jack hadn't noticed it until now, but there was another voice growing stronger. The words didn't make sense in any language he knew, but as they were spoken he felt the numbness dissipating. The cold was slowly melting away and he could hear his heart beating a bit faster again. This was good, but Jack wasn't doing it. The voice was at a normal pitch now…it was as if someone were standing next to him speaking into his ear. A sudden pang of feeling coursed through his body chasing away the cold that had begun to settle. It was like ice melting in his blood and he was beginning to heat up again.

The voice grew even more in volume and with it grew the ability to feel his body. It mumbled words, or what might be words, sounds, or things Jack didn't know existed beyond human speech. Swelling. Vibrating. Intensifying.

Suddenly a flash of white-hot pain shot through his torso and spread through out Jack causing him to let out a cry. An instant later his shoulder burned with the same flaming heat and it rushed through him as he howled in agony. The pain grew hotter and hotter inside and out. The voice became screams searing into his mind and ripping through his soul. Jack grabbed his head and crunched his body into a ball screaming. Desperate to cut above the piercing sound and searing pain as the darkness faded away.

Consciousness. His eyes flew open and he was greeted with a scream that rang in his ears…it took him a moment to realize it was his own. Quickly he closed his mouth to stop the noise. The chanting voice had stopped but it and his own cries still resounded through his head. The pain was worse than ever as his torso and shoulder throbbed to the rhythm of his rapidly beating heart. Despite this he fought to focus his newly opened eyes on the figure leaning over him. The only response to what he saw was a choking feeling in his chest and the fear that had persisted throughout this day.

"Welcome to hell Jack," Osrick said. Jack was sure that the glinting eyes leaning over him and that haunted smile would shame a demon.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A/N: I was listening to Madonna's _Die another Day _song while writing and editing this chapter, especially during the above scene…it seems to fit, at least most of the lyrics. Those lyrics are copyrighted by Madonna, not me. Try listening to the song while reading it if possible, I found it to be interesting, but then again it might just be me. shrugs Also, poem is by Sarojini Naidu, it too fits for the chapter. Major thanks to Jackfan2 for finding it for me!!!! ;o) Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I'm sorry if this one seems shorter than the previous ones, I have to say that the length of chapters will probably fluctuate through out this. Thank you to all who are reading and reviewing!!! I love you!!!! Really…I do…

Ahiflame: It is sad…yes I know…evil…yes it is…I sometimes wonder where it all comes from…maybe my muses are like a ying and yang thing…it's just the yang has kinda taken over…

J.L. Dexter: Thank you very much for the wonderful compliments, it makes writing this worth it! Yay!!! I got hurrays!!! THREE of them!...hehe, I feel special…thanks mate!

inu lover: Thanks for reviewing! Glad you liked it. Just curious…is inu short for Inuyasha??? I don't mean to pry, but I enjoy Inuyasha a great deal and was just curious.

Jackfan2: Monster huh???? Hehehe…ye have no idea mate…looking at u lay it out like that it does seem a bit…horrible what these poor people are going through. Oh well, they are only characters from someone's imagination…nothing to fear. Figures over shadow computer screen Umm…gotta go…


	6. A soul devoured Part 1

Disclaimer:  M. Mouse on the offensive.  He and lawyers charging, retreat! (Don't own them as should be obvious)

* * *

  


Haunted

Chapter 5, Part 1

            A/N: I betcha yer wonderin' 'bout that title huh…Bet yer thinkin', "A soul devoured!  Whose?" Yea…kinda scary isn't it?  Is it Jack's, Will's, Ana's, maybe even Elizabeth, but to be honest I doubt it would matter a great deal to anyone if it was her…I like her, but let's face it, she isn't the reason anyone is reading this.  I hope you realize that I am just egging on any curiosity you might have had previous to reading this little thing, and if you didn't, well now you do, don'cha?  I know…I am such a tease…  ;o)

* * *

  


            "Hell is over rated," Jack retorted back to Osrick.  It had sounded good in his mind, but the way it came out lacked any force and sounded just above a whisper.   Osrick gave a smile and a nod,

            "I am somewhat impressed by your ability to speak already.  Most on the brink of death would be some what less fiery when brought back from such a fate.  But then they didn't have a man beyond normal human capacity bringing them back, did they?"

            "I'd rather have died," Jack said with much more force then before.

            "You would have," Osrick grinned. "If not for my expertise and some special medications not of the norm.  Do you remember that burning you felt in your wounds?"

It wasn't something Jack figured he would ever forget…

            "I put some of this in them…" Osrick produced a leather pouch and poured a small amount of green powder into his hand to show Jack. "It is pretty useless on its own, but when you say a few words with it, it works wonders."  Jack narrowed his eyes at Osrick, still feeling the pain that was the product of the man before him.

            "The voice…the chantin'…that was you."

            "Aye, it was.  The other voice you heard was that of Death it self.  Can be very appealing can't it?  It is a mischievous being too…has a way of making you want to let go.  If I had not started when I did, you would have been gone.  Your Anamaria almost made sure of that," Osrick chuckled.  Jack's eyes widened, but when he struggled to move, the pain surged and left him feeling paralyzed.

            "Where is she?! What did ye do te 'er!" Jack ignored all protests that his body made to the outburst.

            "She isn't harmed…badly.  All I did was move her, her head hitting my hand and then the floor were just mere coincidences," Osrick acted as if it was truly coincidental but for the smile that was present on his thin lipped mouth.  Rage overrode anything else in Jack's mind. It surged through him, flooding him with adrenaline, but the only thing he was able to do was flinch and flex the newly living muscles in his body, they could do nothing more despite the commands firing at them to do so.

            "Now Jack, it really isn't the time to be straining your self.  Nothing has happened yet." Osrick said as he moved beyond where Jack lay and out of his view.  "Right now you and your friends will be reunited and I will tell you a story."

            Jack heard rustling and the sound of something being dragged across the floor.  When Osrick moved in front of him, Jack struggled to see what he was doing and was startled when Anamaria's head and body were being dragged along the floor beside him.  Osrick had her by her arms and was pulling her into another room through an open doorway.  He stared in shock and anger at how Osrick treated her as if she were a bag of oats or something insignificant.  Her face was streaked with tears and her cheek was scrapped and bleeding from the hit. A bruise was forming quickly on her once smooth skin.  Fury was an understatement to what he was feeling.  No words could describe what he wanted to do to the man that was now humming as he worked.  He couldn't speak for the feelings coursing through him and not being able to move but slightly was maddening.

            Osrick returned and moved past Jack back towards the door.  A moment later he was dragging Will along the same way he had Ana.  Now he could guess how helpless the blacksmith had felt when he himself had said 'wait until the opportune moment.'  Those words flashed through his mind as a warning.  Trying to do something could jeopardize the others' lives. _Not more than they already are._It wasn't like he could move much anyway.

            Jack made slight motions to test himself and found that he could shift his body without it hurting as much as before. _Had the man that only a while before controlled Anamaria, save _and_heal him?_  _What in the 'ell was he planning to do? _Jack felt Osrick's presence and looked up to see him looking down at Jack, smiling. 

            "You're beginning to feel better, no?"  Osrick asked.  "Good, I won't have to try so hard to move you.  It's amazing what a little amount of that powder can do.  Not only did it help take you away from Death's hands, but it is healing your wounds to a degree…at least until they aren't life threatening anymore." He was picking up Jack and moving him to the same place he had taken Will and Anamaria as he spoke.  Jack wished for only the ability to grab the sword that was stained with his own blood and shove it through Osrick.  He silently seethed with the anger, fanning the flames of it in his mind so his body would heal that much faster.  Anger was a great motivator.

            Jack saw that the room they were moved into was made of stone and had no windows.  It was lit by candles and a small fireplace that softly reflected off the three serene faces sitting across from the fireplace in chairs that they were tied to.  Flames of fury shot up that much higher.  Osrick harshly placed Jack in a chair across from the other three so he was facing them. 

            "Make a move and they'll be dead before you can blink," Osrick said nonchalantly as he tied Jack's hands to the back of the chair and then his legs.  Jack tensed his muscles on instinct so the ropes wouldn't be as tight.  He looked around and saw an old wooden table with various hooks and knives lying scattered about it.  The smell of the sea and fish filled the room. There were even some left over fish bones strewn across the floor.  This was indeed a fisherman's house, but no fisherman was present.  Then Jack looked at Osrick who had stepped back to admire his own handy work.  He was wearing old weathered clothing…that of a fishermen's.

            "Ye killed him…didn't ye?"

            "Didn't take much…just a simple twist of the neck, he didn't suffer." Osrick shrugged his shoulders.  "It was unfortunate for him, I was wearing clothing that would have brought too much unwanted attention, and he had these on.  Naturally I needed to swap and it is never good to have living loose ends around...and to think I received a nice, isolated house with the deal was just grand.  No one to hear the screams."

            "Do you have any idea who that girl is, Osrick?  Jus' fer taken her like this will get yer neck tied to the short end of a long drop.  Instead of doin' this ye can make a pretty profit by ransoming 'er.  Ye should take advantage of this instead of blowin' it on what ever yer plannin'," Jack gave him a grin.  "She's not a bad lookin' lass either…do ye really want ta hurt somethin' that fine?"  Osrick roared with laughter as Jack watched him intently.

            "Your petty mind games won' be working on me Jack.  I have no desire for money, a 'fine' woman, nor need for it.  If I wanted that, I wouldn't stoop as low as to kidnap the governor's daughter.  No, this is about certain people taking liberties they shouldn't have, and if I don't want anyone else doing such things, I need to make an example of what will happen no matter how infamous the person may be, such as your self Sparrow.  Think of it as…bettering a cause," Osrick chuckled. 

            "That was a wedding you interrupted.  There are already dozens of British soldiers on duty out there and there will be plenty more on the look out for those two.  Do ye really think that you will get te do anythin' before they come chargin' in this little shack?"

            "There won't be anyone interrupting the events that shall take place.  As we speak there have already been varying reports of the suspect being spotted within the walls of the city.  They have no reason to suspect anything happening outside those walls." Osrick explained.  Jack's face revealed little of the thoughts swarming his mind, and simply looked up at Osrick with a blank face. 

            "Any more ideas as to how you will be getting out of this alive?  I truly thought you would be more creative than this from what I have heard of you, but then again, tales from the sea are always exaggerated, don't you agree?"

            "Yours as well?" Jack asked with a raised eye brow.  This seemed to catch him off guard and Osrick thought for a moment before bursting out in laughter again.

            "No, I suppose not…at least not most.  There are always those that are just unbelievable, spun by drunken sailors who really have no idea what they are speaking of.  The idea of me being a demon spawned by the devil himself is quite preposterous, but then again…not really too far from the truth I suppose."

            "But-"Jack couldn't even begin to imagine what the man was talking about.

            "Now Jack, this is what I want to share with the whole group.  I've always enjoyed a good story and have come to appreciate the art of telling one as well.  I want to see how I do since I have such a _captive_audience," Osrick grinned.  He turned and walked over to the three unconscious beings before tapping them each on the faces and speaking gibberish about 'time to wake up'.  Across from him, from left to right were Elizabeth, Will, and Ana.  They were all spread apart enough to where they would be out of arm lengths reach of each other.  Jack watched as they each woke up and realized where they were.  Will looked at Osrick and glared at him.

             "Your Osrick," Will growled low, he looked over at Elizabeth as she shook her head and looked around.

             "Indeed young Will.  I see Mr. Sparrow informed you of my name before your unfortunate encounter with a cast iron pan," Osrick smiled.

             "Jack…yer-yer alive…" Ana looked at him sitting across from them in disbelief, thinking she was seeing a ghost.

             "Aye, love.  I'm still here," Jack looked at her, giving her a half smile trying to reassure her.

             "Wha-where am I?" Elizabeth asked softly as she looked around.

             "How…I-I…ye were dyin'…in me arms," Ana shook her head.

             "Wait, why am I tied up?"  Elizabeth struggled panicking.

             "Release us!" Will fought hard against his bounds.

             "Now, now everyone, calm down.  No need to panic…yet," Osrick chuckled.

             "What is the meaning of this," the young blacksmith seethed.

             "Will…"Elizabeth looked to him.  Both she and Will seemed out of place in their attire.  Will's dirtied suit, and Elizabeth's gown that was torn in various places stood as a reminder of what they have already been through on this day.

             "Who are you?"

            "I am Osrick Dimitri."

            "Let us go ye mangy seadog!" Ana growled as she pulled against the ropes even as they tore into her skin.

            "Jack, what happened?!" Elizabeth gasped as she looked at his stained, shredded shirt.

            "Long story…"Jack muttered.

            "Quit an interesting one, still unraveling to be honest.  Your friend Anamaria here had the honors," Osrick said.  Elizabeth looked to the pirate with shock.

            "He's lying…isn't he?" Ana glared at Osrick with burning rage, but guilt also filled her features.

            "It's not yer fault Ana. Don' let 'im make ye think 'at," Jack said in a soft way that penetrated and caused her too look at him.

            "Ye were gone Jack…it was my fault," Ana shook her head.

            "But…"Elizabeth looked from one to the other.

            "If this is about money-" Will started.

            "Believe me, Mr. Turner, it isn't about money.  Are you really that dense to believe I would go through all this just for money?" Osrick questioned, a bit of annoyance showing through his façade.

            "Then by all means, what _is_this about?" Will asked.

            "What ever it is, leave 'em out of it Osrick.  They're just kids wantin' te start a life together.  They've never don' nothin' te you," Jack looked at Osrick.  Sweat was forming on him as a result of him being close to fire place and his wounds being left bare to the elements.  The pain had lessened to a bearable degree, but any numbness left over from his brush with death and the mysterious powder had faded away.

            "Ah, but they did, though indirectly it may have been.  What happened to me was a direct effect of the things that you all did.  You all played parts in hurting my business and for that you will pay.  Let me not get ahead of myself, as I told Jack, I have a story to share with you," Osrick said before pulling up another chair.  The three younger captives looked uneasily at Osrick, none able to understand what was taking place.

            "Tell us what we did," Will demanded, but caught Jack shaking his head silently across from him.

            "All in good time.  The faster I get through this, the faster you all will die, so I suggest you be a bit more patient." Osrick spoke as if he were disciplining a young child.

Will clenched his teeth in defiance, but silently obeyed Jack's mouthing of 'let him'.  Jack needed time to analyze the situation and try to figure a way out…now may be the only chance he would get.

* * *

  


A/N: Apologies for this update taking so long, there have been a number of things that came up during the time I wished to be working on this and they became priority.  I hope you all enjoyed it, it's a lot longer than the last one!  Actually it is part 1 because I intended it to be even bigger, but I figured I didn't want to overload you or anything.  So part 2 will be up very soon.

Thanks to reviewers:

Ahiflame: Haha, see, I'm not the only one who's gets this warped kind of pleasure from writing this stuff.  Hope it didn't creep you out too much though….unless that's a good thing?

Angelmouse1215: Wow…thank you for your great review.  I'm so happy you find my story to your liking.  If your hooked, I'll do my best to keep reeling you in. ;o) Really, it was really a pleasure reading your review.  I hope this chapter answered your questions, if not I'll see if I can better explain them later. Thanks!

Inu lover: Ohh…cool, Inu is dog.  I love dogs myself…wish I could have one where I live.  But anyway, glad you enjoyed it, hope you like this one as much.

Orlandolover32: Thanks for your compliments, it is really making me excited that you and everyone else loves this as much as I do!  On your fav list????? Alright!!!!!!!!!!!! :oD

Kacijo12: Was that chapter confusing? I'm sorry if it was.  I guess I have it all figured out in my head and might not put as much info as I need too to help everyone else follow my complicated little mind.  I hope all your confusion was cleared up in this chapy.  If not, you can email me or something I'll try to better explain what has been happening so far. Glad you like, I'll keep writing, I promise!

Ferntree: Yea I know…poor Jack, he's always getting in trouble even when he doesn't intend to.  It's good to hear you're excited about reading this. Thanks!

Jackfan2: LOL, sorry your mouse wasn't working.  Heh, scared huh?  I think I would be too for them….yikes…as always it makes my day when I know you have enjoyed what I write.  Thanks for all your help with this story and everything else you aid me with.  You don't know how much I appreciate it.  *Salutes* Onward and forward we sail!!!


	7. A soul devoured Part 2

Disclaimer:  I'm poor…I'm car less…I'm job less…and I don't owe Pirates of the Caribbean…happy now????? Stupid mouse…

*~*~*

Haunted

Chapter 5, Part 2

            "You've all been acquainted with heathen gods, correct?  Osrick asked mockingly.  No one moved or said anything.  

            "I've heard about the gold of Cortez.  Both you and Barbossa were fools to pursue it," he looked at Jack's blank face. 

            "We didn' know of the curse..." Jack offered.

            "You should've stuck with pillaging merchant ships.  Greed is a terrible thing," Osrick said.

            "Ya…what's yer excuse?" Jack asked, his brow knitting in question.

            "Heh, I have reasons of my own."

            "And what are those?  I've 'eard stories too…stories of yer hirin' cutthroats to simply raze towns and even sack ports.  I've seen the results wit me own eyes…men, women _and _children dead just to instill fear in people.  Jus' te feel power right? Does the river of blood that is flows through yer fingers make ye feel powerful-like a god?" Jack spat, showing more emotion than he'd intended, but he had seen the results and he had known some- but that was a different time.  He reigned back the control that had been slipping.

            "Actually, Jack…it kind of does," Osrick smiled.  

            "A man shrouded in shadows of evil whose eyes reflect the flames of hell from which they were forged.  Crimson blood dripping from his hands as he laughs in a way that would cause a demon to cower in fear…" Jack blankly looked at the wall across from him as he recited the words of another man.  "I've 'eard that laugh before once…" _Never would I forget it._

            "You flatter me, Jack," Osrick chuckled and nodded his head.  "One of the better tales told.  I take it you've seen some of my work?"

            "How could anyone…" Elizabeth looked in horrified shock.

            "I am not just _anyone_.  At one time you could say I was, but no longer.  Time changes people.  Many, many years ago I'd been a respectable man," Osrick said.  Ana didn't bother to hide the mocking snicker that left her lips.

            Rounding on her suddenly, Osrick glared at the female pirate with his eyes blackening against his skin. Recoiling in fear, Ana's eyes widened as they locked on the inky depths of sorcerer before her. Suddenly, breathing became difficult. The midnight eyes bore into her. The mockery left her and was replaced by muscle spasaming convulsions. Her entire body strained as her throat constricted.

            "Ana!" Elizabeth exclaimed. Ana struggled to breath but some invisible force gripped her.  She screamed in her mind to let go, but nothing responded.

            "Leave 'er alone ye bastard!" Jack roared, pulling hard at the ropes binding him to the chair.  As suddenly as it had appeared, the darkness in Osrick's eyes lighted and he looked at Jack.  

            "Teach your crew some respect…" Osrick muttered before Ana's body seemed to be released and she started gagging for air.  "Now, where was I?  Oh…I'd had a pleasant life, but…certain events changed that and I lost dear things to me, things that could not be replaced.  After those events I couldn't continue with the life I had lived.  I began searching for something, something to make what existed before to go away, and what I found were legends.  Legends from various savage lands that hold many heathen gods with rumored powers beyond fathom.  I no longer cared for the God of my land.

            "These powers could be bestowed upon mere mortals.  I could hurt those that hurt me.  I went searching for years through jungles, deserts, and forests.  I finally found a place, I won't trouble you with the details, but was one place amongst many, that worship gods of the elements.  In my search for some truth to this power I allowed myself to wither away.

            "One day I was struck down with a sudden fever, one that burned deeper and fiercer than any have ever felt.  In my fevered mind I was approached by one of those gods.  A fire god this was…it knew what I sought and promised it to me in return for one thing," Osrick trailed off seeing that all attention was on him and he smiled with teeth bared.  "It is amazing what one can achieve for the price of a single soul."

            "You're mad!" Will shouted as he resumed his struggling.  Elizabeth and Ana looked on in silence, both in awe.  Elizabeth's mouth was agape, but Ana's face was unreadable. 

            "Perhaps William, but I am the most powerful _mad_ man on this planet."

            "That still don' explain what it has t' do with us," Ana said in a low, concealed voice that sounded a bit ragged from the force that had been applied to her throat.  Still uncertain about her captain's condition, she looked toward him. Sweat bathed his body and his skin beneath his tan was visibly pale.  His head was hung low in what Ana could only decipher as concentration; guilt renewed a fire in her mind as she noticed his wounds still bled freely.            

"Ah yes, well, I'm getting to that.  You see, about eight years ago I was beginning to hear many tales of the Black Pearl being crewed by the damned.  They were never caught and always got away with a great deal of cargo, treasure, etc.  I approached Barbossa one day, he wasn't too happy about it, but I was able to _convince_ him to give me a nice percentage of his earnings and his crew also did some jobs for me.  It's very lucky indeed when you can find a crew that cannot be killed to do your work for you.

            "Things were going quite well for many years…until of course Mr. Sparrow-"

            "Cap'n," Jack muttered softly from beneath the hair that hung in front of his face.  

            Through out Osrick's speech, Jack had been leaning more and more forward in his chair. His head was now hanging as low as it could.  Will looked worriedly at his friend and noticed that the new wound located on his torso was still oozing blood.  It was strange and altogether disturbing to see the pirate captain without the trappings that were key to his aura, like his hat which had been abandoned by the front door. No, this was not the pirate he'd known on their journey to save Elizabeth all those years ago. This man was hurt, bleeding, weak and he looked oh, so pale.  _Is he thinking or is he dying?_ Just the thought caused panic to sieze his heart and Will found himself wanting to call out to his friend, but he didn't dare. In Jack's already weakened condition, Will didn't want to bring Osrick's attention to his friend. It sent shivers down the black smith's spin remembering the black void in those eyes and the end result once they'd focused on Ana. Will wasn't so sure Jack was strong enough at present to handle that. 

            "Right, forgive me, Captain Sparrow. When he decided to sail to Port Royal and get himself mixed up with the lot of you and the Royal Navy, well, you know the results.  I lost another great thing, something that isn't likely to be replaced anytime soon.  Captain Jack's crew seized the stash that was partly mine, and destroyed the crew that was perfect for what I needed.  You all aided in that…sadly it has also damaged the reputation I hold, as well.  Which makes things even worse you see.  If people see that something I have invested in has been thwarted, then more will try to do so, and I just can't have that happening, now can I?" Osrick eyed each person as he spoke.  

            "How did you manage to convince Barbossa to work with you?" Will said, hoping that he could extend the time they had before Osrick went through with what ever he was planning.

            "A simple display of what I am capable is all.  He wasn't too proud that he had to be involved with me and that is why the word didn't spread too far about the accord between us.  It served its purpose for both of us, I suppose," Osrick grinned.

            "And what are you capable of Osrick?" Elizabeth asked with her chin out, almost challenging him to do something.  

            "Now's a good time to find out," Osrick's grin widened and his eyes flashed red for a second as they bore into hers.  Panic was creeping into each of their hearts.  A guttural noise erupted from Jack suddenly causing everyone to look at him.  He threw his head back and they saw his face was contorted as if he were in pain.  Sweat beaded on his forehead and was trickling down the pale skin of his face.  He seemed to be gritting his teeth against something and sounds ripped through him that proved he was straining against some invisible force. 

            "Jack!" Ana called out, unable to stop herself.  

            "No…" Jack said through gritted teeth, his eyes tightly shut.

            "It seems Sparrow is having some difficulties.  I should go get something for him," Osrick said as he stood.  The three companions along the opposite wall eyed him wearily at what he said.  Jack let out another grunt as it seemed he was going through an internal struggle and his head dropped forward again.  

            "A pity…I suppose I'll have to untie him for a moment." Osrick said before walking behind Jack and started undoing his bounds.  Ana gasped in shock at what was taking place…_Is he really _untying _Jack?! _ 

            "I'll be back in a moment…" Osrick smiled as he left the room and closed the door.  Jack's arms had fallen limply to his sides and he leaned forward in his seat, unmoving.

            "Jack! Jack, get up! Untie us!" Ana called out to him.  

            He didn't move.

            "Jack, are you ok? Say something…" Will said to him.

            "What is wrong with him?" Elizabeth asked. 

            A sudden movement caught their attention.

            "Jack…?" Ana uttered softly as she watched him.  What was wrong…was he so hurt that he couldn't move anymore?  Jack's body twitched a bit before his head slowly began to rise.

            "You're alright!" Will said, smiling as he watched Jack lift his head. "Get us out of here."

            "I'm afraid…" Jack's voice came low and deep as his face reached eye level with the others and what they saw caused their hearts to drop. "…I can't do that, mate."  Jack finished, his normally brown, sparkling eyes no longer existed, but were replaced by red flamed orbs.  

            "Wouldn' be very nice fer our host…" Jack grinned.

            No, this was not Jack's grin. 

            Those eyes were not Jack's eyes. 

            Elizabeth, Will and Anamaria exchanged worried glances as they realized that this man, this form, was devoid of all goodness and playful humor so prevalent in their friend. As the foreign eyes glowed hollowly at each of them, a laugh, so haunting, so brackish and empty shook from the man they once knew as Captain Jack Sparrow. The worst of it, the laugh echoed in complete duplication as that of Osrick's own evil tenor. 

*~*~*

            I was told by a friend who read this previous to posting that I received the Best Cliffhanger of the Week award, but apparently it's a dangerous award to get…she also followed saying that with I need to get working on the next chapter…pronto.  So, I will do as I am told.  I hope at least the rest of the chapter was satisfying…I promise as long as people are reading, I will continue updating so keep up the reviews ok?  :o)  Thanks for reading and reviewing!!!!!!!!! 

Notes to reviewers:

Angelmouse1215:  I'm glad your previous questions were answered, hopefully by the time this fic ends they will all be answered.  Hehe, yes you will have to keep reading to find out the rest.  I happy that you are looking forward to what happens.  I am very proud of how Osrick has developed, thank you for your praise.  He's really taken on his own being and I find that he just creates himself.  He really stood out to me. Thanks for reading!!!

Yuhji: *blushes* Thanks!! I will update, I promise!!

Ping*pong5:  Thanks mate!! I'm always concerned about how the characters are portrayed so I'm happy to hear you think they are good.  Yea…he is creepy.  Thanks for reviewing.

Inu lover: Part two is delivered…hope you enjoyed!! :o)

Orlandolove32: *grins happily* Great to hear that you enjoyed this one and all previous chapters.  The plot is really thickening, isn't it?  Hope you liked this one too.  

Jackfan2:  I'm glad to hear their reactions were believable.  Makes me feel better!! Yea, I thought Will grew a lot in the movie and it should be shown here too.  Thanks for the nice words, I always appreciate them… Hope your feeling better.  I can't wait to see your new one shot!!!! *Tries to calm down* 


	8. A wolf in sheeps clothing

Disclaimer:  Sadly…I did own the movie, but can't find it (I think someone borrowed it), and I owned the game, but the disc got broke…so really…I don't ANYTHING Potc wise!!! *stomps feet repeatedly*

*~*~*

                                Haunted

                                                                        Chapter 6

            "Jack…what happened?" Will asked, wide eyed. 

            "Jack?" The pirate captain tipped his head to the side as if hearing the name for the first time. "Right…I'm Jack."

            "The hell ye are. Where is he?!" Ana exclaimed.  

The pirate captain slowly walked from Elizabeth to Will to Ana and stopped in front of her.

            "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, love," He grinned and bowed forward in his trade mark mannerism. 

            It frightened her even more.

            "Jack Sparrow, snap out of this!" Elizabeth said frantically.  This was all too much for one day.  It was all like a nightmare gone even worse.  

Having drawn his attention, Jack moved back towards Elizabeth.

            "I'm perfectly fine, lass.  I can't say the same for you though…" He smiled down at her. It was only a shadow of the real Jack. He would never look at her like that.

            "You're not Jack!" Elizabeth.  Jack's hand shot out and connected with her face.

            "Elizabeth!" Will shouted, his eyes began to fill with a murderous rage that reflected a turmoil of emotions.  "Don't you touch her."

            "You shut up!" Jack snapped.  

Elizabeth's cheek stung and she could taste the coppery flavor of blood pooling at the corner of her mouth.

            In a plea to his friend, the friend he knew still existed within, Will lowered his voice and spoke with an urgent tone. "Don't let him get to you.  You're too strong for him, Jack! Fight what ever he's doing to you." 

            "I'm right here, Will," he answered putting up his hands.  Strolling over to a nearby table, he began fiddling with various tools, finally settling on a small, sharp knife. The wicked looking blade was originally used to slice off fish scales.

            "No you're not, Jack." Elizabeth retorted. "The Jack I know, the Jack we all know, wouldn't have struck me." Breathing heavily, she winced at the pain that still radiated in her cheek.

            "The Jack you know?" He repeated with an arched eyebrow and walked back towards her. "How well do you _think_ you know me, hm? I thought that you would never make such accusations, but you did…" To her horror, he leaned towards her and held the knife up to her throat.  

With a gasp, he pulled back and winced in pain.  Jack looked down at the still bleeding wound on his side.  The powder, while it had kept him from dying and even healed it some, was still open and needles of pain radiated from the cut when he moved.

            "STOP IT! Yer hurting him!" Ana snapped.  To her dismay, Jack ignored her and bent back to his task

 Leaning heavily against the ropes that bound her, Elizabeth strained sideways to stay as far away from the knife as possible. As much as she fought not to show fear, she couldn't help the small gasp of fear that escaped her.  She was frightened to her core.

            "Get away from her!" Will seethed as he resumed struggling.  The ropes securing him in place bit harshly into his wrists, but he ignored the blood that he now knew was flowing from his limbs. Frantically, his mind searched for a way to get them out of this, but first, he had to save Elizabeth. 

            Ignoring the blacksmith's angry tirade, Jack continued to run the pointed tip of the blade along Elizabeth's alabaster skin. "Any last words ye want te say to yer would-be-husband?" Jack asked.

            "Please Jack…don't do this," Elizabeth implored softly. Tears started to form behind her lashes.

            "Stop!" Will yelled.

            "Tsk, tsk, love, that all ye have te say?" Jack questioned.  The glowing red in his eyes intently watched the careful application of the blade as the sharp tip pierced her skin. A gasp, more of fear than of pain, escaped her lips. "You'll have to do better than that, love. At least tell him good-bye."

            "Will…" Elizabeth whispered as her eyes brimmed with unshed tears as she looked at the man she loved.

            "No!" Will roared. Even though his feet were tied to the chair, he surged up and forward with enough power that he collided with Jack. As they both crashed to the ground Will heard a howl of pain erupt from the possessed pirate. The impact drove the air from Will's lungs and he was momentarily stunned upon landing.

            "Jack!"

            "Will!"

            The women exclaimed in unison, each calling out to the one they held dear.

            "Fight me, damn you, but don't hurt them," Will said forcing air into his lungs.

            Jack struggled to get up while holding his arm to his wound.  Unable to do the same, due to his bindings, the younger man could only watch as Jack drew back a leg and delivered a savage kick to his side.  Will let out a cry of pain as he struggled to breath.

            "You _really_ shouldn't have done that, mate," Jack said looking down at Will.

            "Don' hurt him! He's yer friend Jack!" Ana pleaded.  Jack's gaze fell on her as if debating what he should do.

            "He's no friend o' mine," Jack growled. He leaned down and pulled the chair up right along with Will.  Jack glared down at the restrained black smith who's chest heaved to regain control.  

            "Will," Elizabeth said. 

            "I'm fine…that's not Jack." Will stated as he held the pirate's gaze with his own.  "I know he's in there some where."

            "Yer optimism  is sorely misplaced."

            "Really?  Let's see what you have then," Will challenged.  _As long as he's focused on me he won't hurt them.  It'll give them more time for someone to come…_ "Do you really want to hurt us?  Fine, start with me!" Will exclaimed as Jack stood above him unmoving. 

            "You've no idea what I'm capable of…"Jack's voice came low and dark. 

            "With the real Jack in there, you are capable of nothing," Will narrowed his eyes.  There was a blur of movement and the sick crushing sound of bone meeting bone.  Jack's fist had connected with Will's head, but he didn't utter a sound as his head careened sideways. Stars danced before his eyes. 

            "Will! Jack, stop, please!" Elizabeth called out to him, tears now streamed unchecked down her face.  Both men ignored her plea.  

The blow caused blood to pool in his mouth and he spat it onto the ground at Jack's feet. His eyes drifted back up and he smiled blood stained his teeth. Fearlessly he taunted further, "Is that all you've got?"

            "No boy…I'm jus' gettin' started." Will snickered at the statement and Jack's eyes darkened. "You mock me?" 

            "You can't beat him!  Jack's in there too, and you won't get past him." Will snarled back up at the shell of Jack. 

            "I already have…" Jack rebuked.  His laughter chilled them all to the core as he turned and walked to the door. With a flick of his wrist he threw the knife and imbedded it into the wooden planks on the ground as he walked out.

            "Are you alright Will?" Elizabeth asked.

            "I'll be alright, are you two ok?" Will sighed. Elizabeth nodded slowly.  Ana's head hung low.

            "How are we goin' te get 'im back?" Ana asked softly. 

            "I don't know, but we will," The black smith answered soberly.

            "Why is Jack acting like that? Why is he doing this?" Elizabeth asked.

            "It's that man, Osrick, he must have taken control of his mind, or something."

            "Ana…what…what happened to Jack?" Elizabeth looked at the female pirate.  She watched in sadness as Ana's eyes slammed close in a futile attempt to suppress the memories of what had happened to her captain.  Her shoulders shook at the anguish she was feeling and couldn't stop, but she refused to shed tears.

            "It was my fault…I couldn' see through the illusion…I wasn't strong enough.  I thought he was some one else…I-I stabbed 'im in the shoulder…then I…I struck 'im through.  He was dyin'…his blood…" Ana looked down at her self and saw the blood still damp on her that belonged to the pirate captain.  

            She could smell it…feel it soaking through her clothing to cling to her skin and dry. His blood…spilt by her hands…her hands that had tenderly loved him in a way that she had never felt before for anyone else.  She'd never thought about it, never admitted it, but Ana realized she may now never get the chance. Before it had been for fun, or for loneliness, just two willing partners…at least that's what she told herself.  Ana felt the sticky substance still thick on her hands where she had tried to stop the bleeding.  It had long since gone cold like she thought the man himself had.  In her forced unconsciousness Ana had been crying out into the darkness, not able to cope with the feeling of losing for what she had never fully come to accept.  Anger, resentment, self- loathing, rage, despair.  All whirl-winded around her head until she had awoken to see her captain some how miraculously alive…and there had been hope.  Until now. Now, there situation appeared bleak, uncertain, disparaging.  Never again would she be allowed the opportunity to explore these feelings or see if they were reciprocated.  Jack's mind was no longer his…and it was all her fault…

            "Stop it, Ana! Don't do this, it's not your fault!" Will's voice broke through her thoughts and Ana looked up.

            "But it is…"

            "You were tricked.  If you believe otherwise, then you're letting him win," Elizabeth offered.  "Besides, we need your help to get through this." Elizabeth saw Ana stiffen at that and sighed inwardly as it reassured her that Ana was still with them.

            Suddenly the door reopened and the three companions looked to see Jack again with the reflection of the flames from the fireplace playing against him. Will's eyes narrowed at the object in Jack's right hand.  A pitchfork.  

            "Ye don' like what ye see?" Jack asked as he watched the three captives stare at the pitchfork in his hand.  He grinned and twirled the tool in his hand enjoying the fear that was so visible on their faces. _This will be fun_... "Did ye all 'ave a nice conversation while I was gone? Think that I wouldn' come back?  I couldn' do that te me closest mates…leave them all alone…alive…" He chuckled to himself and masterfully flipped the pitchfork to his other hand.  With a sudden movement the long pitchfork was snapped in two after he'd brought up his leg and brought the wood down onto it, breaking it apart with a clean _snap_.  The pitchfork now was broken into a wooden piece that was about two and half feet long and the metal fork had about a foot of wood left attached.

            "What are you going to do?" Will asked eyeing Jack carefully.  Jack grinned a golden toothed smile.

            "'Ows 'bout I demonstrate?" Jack said.  

            Casually he placed the fork part against the wall and twirled the handle in his other hand.  "Much better balanced…" Before anyone knew what happened, there was a sound _thump_ followed by a cry of pain and then gagging for air.  Will had been hit in the chest.  A cry of surprise left Elizabeth as she turned before she could see the contact.  Another swoosh of air and a _crack_ split the silence only to be followed by a scream of pain.  This time the wood had met with Will's left shine.

            "Stop hurting him!" Elizabeth shouted out, her voice shaking with the sobs that tore through her. She watched as Will's body quaked and breaths came in agonizing hisses. 

            "Would ye rather it be you?" Jack asked.          

            "Yes," she answered without hesitation. 

            "I am happy to oblige ye," Jack smiled and walked towards her.

            "NO!" Will hissed as sweat dripped around his whole body. "You bastard. . . come back here and finish what you started!" 

            Jack looked over his shoulder at the young man and shrugged before turning back around towards him.  This time the broken jagged end of the stick was thrust into Will's stomach as if Jack were trying to run him through with a sword.  The breath was knocked out of the bound man as he tried to lean forward by instinct but was prohibited by the ropes which made breathing even more difficult.  His chest heaved to suck in air, but it seemed like none was entering his needy system.  

            Elizabeth watched in horror as the tip of the stick was covered in some blood that Jack was now examining.  Her eyes flew to Will's shirt and saw that blood was slowly being to be absorbed by it.

            "The lady wants her turn, Will," Jack said leaning forward to be at eye level with him. Will's eyes were narrowed to slits as a bit more blood dribbled from his mouth as he breathed with difficulty.  

            "Stay…away…from…them…" Will said.

            " 'fraid I can't do that, mate." Jack gave a smile.  Will closed his eyes tightly before a roar rushed up from his body. He pushed forward with his uninjured leg and smashed his head into Jack's.  The pirate stumbled backwards, dropping the stick and held his forehead as he shouted in pain. Blinking lights exploded in his vision as his back hit the wall and he slid down into a squatting position.

            "Will…I'm-I'm sorry…I-I can't-" The words flew from Jack's mouth as he looked up and his eyes were as they were meant to be.  Sorrow filled them but his words were cut off and his head fell into his hands, cradling the new injury.  

            "Jack! Yer here!" Ana called out, not even trying to hide the happiness present in her voice.  His head lifted up slowly and the red emptiness had again replaced the soft brown that had momentarily been present again. A snarl twisted the pirate's features as he jumped up.

            "That was a mistake!" Jack yelled as he picked up the stick and it flew through the air again before smashing into the side of the black smith's head. His body went limp immediately.

            "Will!" Elizabeth screamed as if her heart were being torn from her chest. 

*~*~*

            A/N: Sorry…sorry…so sorry…ff.net was having some major glitches it had to work out as I'm sure you all know.  I don't really like blaming them though, cause I'm sure it's a lot to handle. Since today is my birthday, I consider this my gift to you who've made this story so fun to write!

             I know it's off topic, well not _entirely_, but I hope everyone got to catch the Oscars.  Johnny looked like he hadn't aged since his days on 21 Jump street.  It was so sweet when he met the girl from _Whale Rider_…I enjoyed watching it, even if Sean Penn won.  I'm a big LOTR fan too, so I was happy to see them win.  But Johnny won an Oscar in my book and I just want to give him a round of applause *stands and applauds* After all, if it wasn't for his outstanding performance I probably wouldn't have been writing this.  So kudos to you Johnny! 

            Anyway, now that I'm done with _that _rambling I'll start another…hehehe…

If you want a GREAT reading, (incase you hadn't already) check out Estelwolfe's trilogy.  She is an amazing writer and very well liked. All her stories are original and exciting, the characters, old and new, are amazingly portrayed.  It takes you on an emotional ride that has you cheering and crying through out all of the stories.  Everything from Jack being accused of doing a crime he didn't commit and suffering alone, to Will being kidnapped and becoming entangled with a unique sword, and Jack being betrayed and losing almost everything he holds dear…You will not be disappointed.  The titles are _A Taste of Misery, Trust Me Still, _and _To Love and Protect._ She's currently working on the last chapter of TLaP.  *hoping there will be more* She is incredibly modest when it comes to her own writing so make sure to let her know how much you like it when u read it. Go on…go read it……I'm serious…

            Thank Yous:

Inu lover: Thanks, _always _working on next chapter…I'm not allowed to _not_ be working on it haha.

J.L.Dexter: Thanks mate, your review was awesome! Hope you enjoy it and it keeps you intrigued.

Ahiflame: :o), it was so nice meeting you and I hope this chapter wasn't too bad of a cliffy…Indeed, I am mad, I've also been accused of being insane hehehehe…*blinks and looks innocently* I did that??? Oh you want to know what happens well, in the next chapter Jack-*Muse named Lucky runs up screaming and tackles authoress before she can give away plot secrets* Sorry mate…*pleads* please don't put me on #1! Maybe #2…or #3…Estelwolfe should be #1!!!! :oD

Ping*pong5: Tis not something ye see every day huh? That is why I wrote it! Thanks for the congrats! I was told it wasn't a good award to get, but it is an award none the less, so I accept it with pride…I just need to run before angry mob decides to hunt me down…

Angelmouse: Haha, well, I'm glad to keep surprising you, I sometimes surprise myself.  Thanks for the congrats as well.  I guess I really did make an evil one huh? Hehe…s'all right mate, we all fib sometimes.

Kacijo12: *bows in thanks* your praise touches me, and I thank you for your kind and wonderful words. I indeed will continue to write. I hope you will continue to read!

Jackfan2: I finally got them!!!!! I got them, I got the long lost reviews!  :o)  Thank you for your always supportive and praising words, it makes writing this worth while. *blushes at how Jackfan says she's proud* I'm very thankful to have a friend like you and will always be thankful to God for the day he had you walk, ( I should say read) into my life.  Thank you for your prayers and encouragement and open ear, they've meant more than you know.

Estelwolfe: My twin! Even though we weren't born the same day or even look alike. Hehe, you may not have reviewed, but thanks are still owed to you too, my pack mate.  Let's continue to play and play our realities away! *wow that rhymed* We have to get Julie to participate again…it was just too much fun to _not _all do together again.  As I said to Jackfan, you've no idea how thankful I am to have met you. Your encouragement, your concern, your kind and caring words, are all God sent.  I hope I may return the favor.  See you later!

And thanks to all my readers!!!! Regardless if you review or not thanks for being a part of this!!!! See ya in the next round!


	9. Deeds of a demon

Disclaimer:  I had Jack possessed in this fic…possession is 9/10ths of the law, that means I own 9/10th's of JACK!!!!!!! YES!!!!!! WOOOO HOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

*~*~*

Haunted

Chapter 7

            Elizabeth's screams echoed through the stone room, her tears leaving wet trails down her face. The fire flickered in the hearth silently and played along the limp features of the blacksmith, her beloved.

Ana stared in disbelief at her captain. Standing there panting, he clutched the bloodied stick tightly in his hand. That stick that he'd used only moments ago to unmercifully beat his friend.  This was definitely not her Captain standing before her now. The man she knew would never have done this. No, on the contrary, if and when he came out of whatever trance he was in, he'd be beside him self in grief for the pain he'd caused. No matter that it was not his fault. Not only for their own safety and survival, but for Jack's sanity, she had to find a way to reach him

            "Bloody whelp…" Jack muttered. Dropping the stick his eyes closed as he reached up and clutched at his temple, wincing in pain.

            "How could you?" Elizabeth whispered as she looked longingly at the still unconscious man. 

The pirate captain looked at her with a smirk. "How could _I_?  He's the one that butted me," Ana just couldn't believe what was happening.  She was looking at the man she'd known for years.  On the outside he looked the same; the hair still had various baubles and pendants hanging from it and with any movement brought an array of sound.  Beads still hung from his double plated goatee'…While the kohl lining still rimmed his eyes, the eyes themselves were different.  Gone was the mischievous, intelligent light that had always gleamed behind warm brown eyes. In its place was a dull, dark blood red that stood out against his tanned skin.  

            Jack leaned forward and held his cheek close to the Will's mouth.  "Hm…interestin'…" The pirate said to himself.  Standing up he walked back to the wall and picked up the other half of the pitchfork.

            "Leave him alone!" Elizabeth pleaded.  

            Jack walked to the fire and placed the metal fork into the wood burning flames.  He looked up and over at her as a smile tugged at his lips.   "Ye want t' know if he's alive, right?"

*~*~* 

            It was a beautiful day indeed.  Too beautiful to be spent inside, but unfortunately this was a special day that needed to be endured indoors.  It was much more pleasing to hear the cries and screams of pain and sorrow echoing through the small house than anything else at the time. The screams had stopped for the moment and it had almost troubled Osrick when Jack had managed to slip back after the unexpected blow to his head from the bloody blacksmith.   Osrick had to mentally restrain the pirate captain and made sure he couldn't break out again.  

            The quiet was interrupted by the loudest scream yet and caused the man sitting in the corner by the table to smile contently.  _So he is still alive. _Light filtered in through the window that gleamed against the glass in Osrick's hand.  The red wine swirled slowly in the container between his fingers to the rhythm of his own breathing.  

The scream subsided only for a moment before bursting forth again.  The glass met pale lips and the wine slide smoothly into his mouth.  He tested it before swallowing…perfect.  Of course the man that had previously owned the small hut had not owned such an exquisite drink. Osrick always had a bottle near him and now seemed a good time to enjoy it.  

            "Enjoying your self Jack? No…? You're the one beating the poor boy senseless…I must say, using that pitchfork and the fire is quite improvisational…something you've experienced before?....Tsk, tsk Jack.  Such language isn't necessary."       

            The pirate seemed to be doing his job well as another screamed resounded.  The smile widened and a chuckle found its way out.  Osrick hadn't planned to have the pirate do the deeds for him, he had been looking forward to doing the fun himself, but now it seemed much more fulfilling to have it this way.  The small group would have been tortured and put out of their misery anyway, but why not let one they trusted and cared for do the work for him?  It also kept the meddling pirate from trying to think of a way to escape.  This was not something he would walk away from.  

            Osrick could hear Jack's thoughts yelling and cursing him using every language and word he knew.  It only made what he was doing more satisfying.  He couldn't wait to see how the pirate would react when he watched the woman he cared for most in the world, the only woman he seemed to trust, die by his own hands.  __

_            "_How shall I do that Jack, any suggestions?  I thought perhaps you would like to choose since it'll be you who is doing it after all?  Perhaps long and bloody?  Slow and painful?"

            Different ways to bring about the death of the female pirate filtered through his mind and he silently offered up the suggestions to Jack.  He found none pleasing. Osrick shrugged to himself and guessed he would have to figure it out on his own.

*~*~*

            The pain, dear Lord the pain was beyond anything he'd felt before…Will's body was still quaking from it. The skin where the hot metal had pierced his shoulder was now singed of hair and cauterized as a result of the heat.  His body was soaked in sweat as waves of heat rolled through him.  _Is this how I'm going to die?_ _Is this the day I leave this world? The same day I was suppose to be married…_

            Will managed to turn his head slowly and look at Elizabeth.  Remembering through pain filled eyes how beautiful and happy as she'd looked as she walked down the isle toward him.  The white gown, flowing freely all around her made her look like an angel on Earth.  Now, sadly, the dress was in ruin and her once happy face was stricken with anguish and, heaven help him, fear…something he'd never thought he'd see on her as long as he'd been by her side.  Streaks of tears lined her face.  It hurt him more to see her like that then anything Jack or Osrick could do to him. Jack? No, he had to keep this straight in his mind. This was all Osrick's doing, not Jack's. Osrick was using him, controlling his friend to do his dirty work. God only knew the mental torture this was having on the pirate. Oh, but perhaps he knew that.  Perhaps that was exactly why he was doing it.  But, he thought stubbornly,  he wouldn't stop fighting to save her until the last breath left his body…if he died here, his last thoughts would be of her. 

            "That'll be pretty tomorrow, eh, mate? Ye'll have the scars of a pirate.  Somethin' t' show off when yer out drinkin' wit the lads. Oh wait…ye won' be doing that again," Jack snorted and shrugged his shoulders as he laid the fork back in the fire.

            "Jack stop hurting him...don't let that insane man control you! Please fight it, fight back for Will, for all of us.  Don't let him win," Elizabeth pleaded.  Will looked like he couldn't do anything more than just breathe.  His jaw hung slack as wheezing gasps raked his body.  His hair was matted to his face with sweat.   

            "I _am_ Jack, savvy?  I've just taken on a new leaf."  A snort of laughter came from the, until now, quiet being on the left side of Elizabeth.  The young bride-to-be turned to look at the female pirate who sat unmoving in her chair.

            "What's so funny Ana?" Jack asked, pulling the heated metal from the fire and walked towards her. 

            "You are…claimin' te be Jack.  I've not seen anything farther from th' truth." Ana allowed a smirk to take shape on her lips and lifted her chin up to challenge the man to do something.  _Now's the only chance I've got t' reach 'im.  Jack's got t' come out now or it'll be the end…Will an' Elizabeth 'ave already suffered enough._

            "Ana don't," Elizabeth said.

            "Jack doesn't act anythin' like that.  Ye don' even know how te walk like 'im.  I know it's Osrick in there.  An' ye know what…" Ana taunted and her smirk widened.  Elizabeth shook her head at the woman, but she could not say anything.  Jack's face darkened and his eyes narrowed as he moved even closer to her.

            "You aren't half the man Jack is."                                    

            Jack leaned close in to her ear so only she could hear what he said.

            "I'm more than he could _ever_ be…"

            "Yer nothin'…tha's why yer doin' this…and that's why ye took over 'is body instead of doin' it yer self.  Jack is more than you can or will be."

            "Be silent!" Jack roared. He struck out with his hand, connecting with her already bruised face, but she didn't flinch.

            "Jack…come back here…" Will struggled to call out.

            "My Mum could hit harder…" Ana pushed further her smirk never faltering.

            "Shut your mouth while you still have one," Jack growled.

            "Doesn' matter if Jack is a pirate or a king…you could _never_ be him.  Don' matter how much power ye get. I hope ye remember that the rest of yer miserable, pathetic-"

             His hand reached out to grip her throat cutting off the rest of her words.  His hand holding the hot fork was raised dangerously close to her neck.  Ana could see Jack's eyes burning brighter than the fire across the room.

            "You think he's so strong? Where is he now? He's not even trying…Want to know something _dear_ Ana, I don't know why you care so much.  He doesn't…your nothing but another woman in a line of many. Once he was done with you…you would have been tossed aside just like the rest." A snarl twisted Jack's features.

            "Jealous...no woman…could love…you?" Ana whispered.  Jack stiffened at this and his face contorted into mask of rage.  He pulled his arm back that held the pitchfork.  

            Ana looked out at him through hooded lids as his fist gripped tighter around her throat and his other hand wavered as it held the fork up, ready to strike it into her at any moment.  Blood, sweat, and tears mingled as her body began to shake from the lack of oxygen and all the things that she'd been through thus far.  She couldn't move her legs or her arms, nor any other part of her body, but her eyes pleaded with the man before her.  

            His eyes still glowed red, his jaw set, but it seemed there was some internal struggle that she could not see or hear.  He could strike at any moment, but hadn't. His hand seemed to struggle holding onto the fork and the hand around her neck was sweating as if fighting against itself.  Unintelligible sounds came from his mouth.  Ana's eyes drifted back up to his as darkness played at the edge of her vision.  If this was the end, she wanted his face to be the last thing she saw regardless if he was the one ending her life or not. 

            If gasping were something that could have been accomplished, she would have.  What was it that glimmered at the edge of Jack's eyes?  If only the darkness would back away for a moment she could focus better…was it true? _Were those tears?_ Yes…yes it was! _If only he would just let go a little… I could help 'im…_ As if reading her mind the hand relaxed its grip just a little. If it was the only chance he could give her, she would take it.

            "Jac...don' gi-give up…I need-d…ye…I-I-" Her voice was only above a whisper, but the grip suddenly tightened again and Ana's strength was failing quickly…it was up to him now.  

            "Die wench!" Jack yelled before the arm moved forward toward the tender flesh of her throat. Ana watched as the fork flew at her, but saw Jack's body jerk and instead of the fork stabbing her in her neck, it was yanked down and drug across her collar bone before being pulled away from her.

            "Ana, no!" Elizabeth screamed.  

*~*~*

            Since the time that Jack had found himself unable to control his own body it had been torture.  He could see everything he was doing. He could feel all that he was doing, hear all of it, every word, every cry, every scream…he could also hear Osrick's voice. It taunted and laughed.  Jack felt himself being self-restrained, unable to move as he watched helplessly.  He could use his voice in his own head and he did.

            Seeing and hearing all that he was doing was eating away at him.  His usual self-control and restraint was beginning to crumble under it all.  He yelled out commands and curses in all the languages he could until his throat was raw.  He pulled against whatever invisible force bound him but it wasn't any use.  Again the feeling of helplessness clutched him.  

            Will…one of the few men he'd found himself trusting after so long was beaten and bruised by his hands.  He'd punched, kicked, and stabbed the man repeatedly.  Jack had watched then as his body was getting ready to continue his torment to Will and Ana said something.  She was trying to help Will, but he knew what a severe cost that would be to her.

            _"Are you ready for this one Jack?"_ Osrick's voice echoed in his head..

            "Stay away from 'er!" Jack's own heated reply added to the sound.      

            _"Now why would I want to do that?"_ he laughed.

            "Because I'll break every bone in yer cursed body ye filthy, pus covered, mangy son of a-"

            _"Such language Jack!"_ Osrick cut him off_. "Then again…you are a pirate." _ 

            Just then, Ana's words broke through… _"Yer nothin'…tha's why yer doin' this…and that's why ye took over 'is body instead of doin' it yer self.  Jack is more than you can or will be."_  

            "Don't!" Jack had protested, but could feel himself hit her anyway.  He could hear Osrick using his voice to speak to her. She continued to taunt the man.  Jack wanted to scream at her to stop, and struggled even harder to break free of the bounds as he had briefly when Will had head-butted him.  Against all his will power his hand had clenched her throat and began squeezing. 

            "Let 'er go!" Jack's mind shouted. 

            He heard his own voice telling Ana lies of him not caring…it was the furthest thing from the truth.  Jack wanted to tell her the truth, but he couldn't.  He wanted nothing more than to save her, but-

            _"Jealous...no woman…could love…you?"_

            Anger burst forth from Osrick.  Jack had felt it burning through him and could feel himself gripping her tighter.  He knew what was coming; his hand had raised the fork threateningly in the air.  He fought fiercely to break through and with a sudden force of his own will he felt the grip of his hand loosen ever so slightly.

            _"Jac...don' gi-give up…I need-d…ye…I-I-"_

            "Stop that!" Osrick had yelled at him.  She knew he was still there…she wasn't giving up on him.  Jack felt the small ground he had gained ripped from him and his grip had tightened again.

            "Don't do it…"he pleaded with himself.

"Die wench!" Osrick's and his own voice echoed together as his hand moved.  

            The sheer volume and power of Jack's protest caught Osrick off guard and he pulled back so the slice of the fork slid down her collarbone and pulled away. The howl of protest only grew and shook everything echoing through his head and body.  Jack used all his strength, pushing against the bounds that Osrick had placed around him and suddenly felt it all break away.  He was free.

*~*~*

            Jack could hear Elizabeth calling out to Ana and him.  Having control again left him momentarily off balance and he fell to his knees in front of Ana.  His wounds still burned fiercely, but he ignored it.  He opened his eyes to see Ana sitting slumped forward in the chair…three distinct slices ran across her chest along her collar bone.  He lifted his head and looked quickly from Elizabeth to Will to make sure they were ok.  Elizabeth saw it was him again as her breath caught in her throat.

            "Jack…" She uttered so softly. Will's head slid up and looked wearily at him before a small smile played on his lips.  Jack nodded silently and turned his attention back to the unmoving Ana.  

            "Ana, love…"His voice came out hoarse and soft.  He tried standing up, but his body wasn't responding as it normally would.  Whether it was his wounds that hindered him, or the remnants of Osrick's mind control, Jack didn't know.  It was a struggle just to raise his hand to Ana's face.  

            "Please be ok…don' do this…" He said, trying to find his voice, trying to make it sound stronger than he knew it was.

            "Jack, untie us," Elizabeth said gently despite the need for urgency.

            "I can't…move much," Jack shook his head slowly.  

            "Help her," Will spoke.  Jack nodded again and stroked Ana's cheek with his thumb trying to get a reaction out of her.

            "Ana…love…help me.  We 'ave t' get out o' 'ere," Jack spoke in a soft tone he never knew existed with in him.  Her head moved slightly and she murmured something he couldn't make out.

            "We still 'ave a chance…I need t' know yer still with me, love." 

            "Jack…" It came out questioningly. 

            "Aye.  I'm goin' t' try an' untie you, but-" A sudden force caused his head to pound and Jack gritted his teeth against it, forcing it back away.  Osrick was trying to get back in…

            "Yer here?" Ana asked, her head lifting slowly to be level with his own gaze.  

            "Captain Jack Sparrow, at yer service…" He spoke.  Time to act was growing slim.  Osrick must have been reeling from the sudden extraction of his mind from Jack's own, but he was quickly recovering.

            "I knew ye were," Ana said before hissing in a breath.  Her throat ached from the hand that had been squeezing it as well from the pain her body was suffering.

            "I'm sorry…" Jack spoke louder, saying it to everyone.  She shook her head at his apology.

            "Let's get out o' 'er," she whispered.  The blast in his head came again, only this time even harder.  

            "I won' let 'im use me again. I won' hurt any of you anymore…" Jack said.  He tried to reach around Ana, leaning forward, but his body wouldn't respond to his commands.  All he could do was lean a bit closer to her, his face close to hers.  His arm struggled to move to the rope behind her, but couldn't.  

            "Ye gotta try t' get us loose.  Hurry," Ana urged Jack.  He tried again to get his limbs to respond, but they barely moved before another mental blast came from Osrick.  

            "Listen…don' give up.  Hang on, ok?  What ever 'appens, just don' let 'im get t' ye." Jack's voice wavered. He let his arm drop to her side and laid his head upon her shoulder.  

            "Stop that!" Ana hissed. "Daft…pirate…we need ye." 

            "I do care.  I won' let 'im make ye suffer through me.  I'm gonna go away so he can't.  He'll come after me…not you all."  

            "Jus' get me out o' these ropes and-" Jack lifted his head and planted a kiss upon her lips to silence her.  He knew Osrick would try to do it again.  He needed to retreat far into his mind where Osrick couldn't reach him.  If he went there, they would be safe.  The blast hit stronger than ever, but Jack ignored it, not wanting to break the contact he had.  Her lips responded slowly, returning the kiss with all she could.  His hand brushed against her cheek before he reluctantly pulled away and looked into her eyes.

            "Don' let 'im win…" he said.  It was the last thing he spoke before another blast ripped through his head and he finally left consciousness for the black, numbness buried within his own mind to escape the demon that pursued him.

*~*~*

A/N:

*Apologizes profusely* I know this took much longer than usual (it's been happening as of late).  But at least it's long right? Right… *looks around and sighs* Oh well…on to better things.  Wow, you guys are awesome!  You've managed to push me over the 50 review mark _and_ gave me the most reviews I've ever had for a single chapter!! I LOVE YOU GUYS!!! *Throws out movie posters to all* You guys rock!

As always, I hope you enjoyed.  I know it bounced around a lot, I hope that didn't confuse anyone.  Blame the muses…

            Thank yous:

Inu Lover: Thanks mate! ;)

Riddle-Me-That: LOL I love yer name! Very cool, unique.  Reminds me of Jim Carrey in Batman Forever.  Thanks for your praises!

Angelic Evility: *blushes* Thanks…glad you love it.  I love it too. It's been very good to me.  Yea that man is amazing. You won't be disappointed with Estel's work, I promise. I hope you enjoy it.  LOL that's nice of ye.

Ping*pong5: :) *me with birthday hat on* Thank you for the wonderful song! My name is Barbara by the way lol.  Thanks for the compliments.  Hope you like this one too.  Indeed, Estel is quite the genius, but she'd never agree to that lol.  And yes, you could call it a quintet.  

AhiFlame: See I updated!!  I still think the both of ye's deserve it more, but hey…I've been out voted. LOL I think Julie picked fine. :D I'm not _that_…well..er…umm…I don't think I beat all of you together…cause that's a lot of evilness hehe.  I'm very happy you liked the chapter (despite it's morbid qualities that you pointed out).  Yer questions will be answered in time so please refrain from giving me the award 20-fold lol.  NO KEELHAUL list please!!! I'll be good, I promise! *crosses fingers*

Kacijo12: Aww…I'm sorry mate.  It hurts me to write it sometimes, I hope the little glimpse of hope lightened things enough.  Maybe??? *blushes crimson* Thank you for your wonderful words.  I'm sure you can do just as well, if not surpass me as long as you try.  Thanks for the kudos! There's more for ya.

Coolpuella: *grins* My muses are proud to hear you are in love with the story.  They try hard to make it good despite their tendencies to not cooperate with it sometimes.  Actually, no, I didn't get the name from 'Ninth Gate', but that's awesome that it seems to be referenced to that! So we'll just say that it is from that and the truth will just be kept b/w me and you, savvy? ;)  

EbglishMystic: It's here!

PiPPI: I am as fast as I can, mate.

Ferntree: I think he hears ya…keep rootin' for 'em. 

EstelWolfe: YOU REVIEWED!!! *tackles pack-mate* What a wonderful surprise.  Thank you for the birthday wishes. Aww…you and Amber always gang up on me…do I really deserve the 'Most Evil Authoress Prize'??? *ponders* ok…maybe a lit'l, but you guys can be just as bad!! Hehe, plus I'll take any prize I can get.  *Places medal for MEAP on wall and grins happily* I think Jack would be proud had it not been at his expense I got the prize.  Thank you for your words, they mean a lot.  Umm…*shuffles feet*…can you really be _sure_ he'll be alright in the end?  *winces at thought being permanently added to _Most Evil Authoresses List_.* The only way I'd be up there is if you were with me :D.  And yes they are that good.  Even some of my reviewers know that!!  Tell Jaraen if he's good he can see Eclipse again lol.

Abigail: Ohhh…that's my lit'l sister's name! LOL, yes it is a cliff hanger, but I've seen far worse.  Thanks!

Capt. Cow: Hehe…interesting name…calm down, it's ok, see there was more...

Jackfan2:  *winces* I don't mean to make people worry.  I hope this one helped some.  Thanks for everything!

Girls-With-Attitudes-Rock: lol, I seem to drive a lot of people crazy, even myself some times. Aww..don't cry, I'll finish, look see *types frantically* I'm hurrying!


	10. Mind War

Disclaimer: I'm running out of interesting ways to explain to people how I don't own any of the characters you are actually attached to.  Osrick is of course mine, but I'm not sure I want to claim him anymore…if readers remember that he sprang from my mind I think I might be in trouble.

*~*~*

Haunted

Chapter 8

            Silence engulfed the room as Jack slipped from consciousness.  His motionless form lay on his side at Ana's feet.  She herself was on the edge of consciousness and falling into the darkness.  Will continued his struggle to breathe; it was only now beginning to become easier.

            "What…" He uttered in an attempt to ascertain what had happened.

            "He left," Ana choked.  Her throat ached and the cuts along her collar bone burned.  He'd left them…left them after he was able to break free.  Tears stung her eyes at the horrible let down she faced.  He'd come back and tried to free her…_he'd tried._  She'd never known him to give up on something he wanted to accomplish, if he couldn't attain it one way he would have gone about it another way.  

            Ana had seen his eyes despite the difficulty of staying awake.  They had been Jack's eyes again and she could have cried with joy at seeing them.  They had never held more emotion any time Ana had seen them than that moment.  Anger had been clearly evident, but remorse and pain overrode it.

            The door opened and slammed against the stonewall.  Osrick stood in the doorframe, red eyes flaring, glaring down at the motionless body of the pirate captain.  The three captives could only stare at the man that was the cause of all their problems.

            "He thinks he can get away _that_ easily?" Osrick's voice struggled to remain calm.  He strode over to Jack's lifeless form and roughly pulled him up by the collar and sleeve of his shirt.  Osrick dragged Jack along exiting out of the room before returning.

            "Don't expect to see him alive again.  And when he's finished I'll be coming back…these games are done."

            "Release us! Let me go and fight me!" Will exclaimed.  Osrick ignored the young blacksmith and closed the door.  The sound echoed that of their failing hope.

*~*~*

            It was numb again…the feeling of his body and his senses, it was just numb now.  He sat in the darkness of his own mind awaiting the next move that would determine the lives of him self and those he cared about.  Jack had taken a chance that if he would not allow himself to experience what Osrick was doing with his body, Osrick would give up on it and try something else.  He figured Osrick would more than likely just kill him rather than attempt to take control of him again.  Jack hoped within that amount of time some of the block headed soldiers running around the fort would get the bright idea of searching _outside_ of it.  A sudden explosion of pain in his head and movement behind him gave Jack the impression that he wouldn't have time to wonder about it. 

            "You pulled a fast one there Jack, I must admit.  No one has ever done that before." 

            Jack didn't have to guess whose voice it was…he would always remember it.  Slowly, he turned to face Osrick who stood about ten feet away from him with a sword in hand.  

            "Well, that's because there's a difference between me an' them," Jack said with a wave of his hand.  Osrick cocked his head in amusement.

            "And what would that be?" A grin spread across Jack's lips.

            "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

            "That won't make a difference now," Osrick smirked.  "We are on a different playing field." 

            "_My_ playing field it would seem," Jack annunciated the point by raising his finger.  In a blink of an eye he found his trusty sword in his right hand. 

            "Yes it is.  It took a bit for me to get in here. I can only imagine what kind of things you must have been through to need to create this place.  Very unique…but it won't help you. In fact-" Osrick brandished his sword, raising it in a fighting stance. "-I'd say you are at a _disadvantage_." 

            "Don' know…me head still has its uses fer me," Jack said raising his sword as well.

            "I've noticed…you seem to be able to ignore the wounds that your body has sustained.  Let's fix that, shall we?" Osrick took a step forward and lifted his left hand as if to command something.  Jack's brow knitted in confusion before a wave of pain slammed into him and a gasp caught in his throat, almost choking him.  Feeling weak, his legs threatened to buckle, but Jack leaned into his sword to keep him steady.  His shoulder and torso burned again with the wounds that had been inflicted upon him. He had to grit his teeth together to stop for crying out.

            "That's better!" Osrick laughed.

            "I can still kill you…" Jack growled.

            "The mind is an amazing thing Jack.  I hope you realize that if you die here…you die permanently.  There's no curse that'll keep this blade from killing you, no escaping death…no friends can save you here," Osrick taunted with his voice and his smile, taking small steps towards Jack.

            "At least here ye won' be able t' hurt them," Jack said pushing back at the pain with his mind.  It lessened some and he was able to stand up again and lift his sword.

            "It won't take me long to finish this," Osrick shrugged his shoulders.

            "Yer not leaving here alive."

            "I'm going to enjoy ending your life," Osrick chuckled before taking a lunge at the pirate.  Jack was barely able to dodge the swipe of the blade that would have buried itself into his chest.  He quickly retaliated by swinging downward. His sword met with Osrick's right forearm.  The older man quickly stumbled backwards, glaring down at the wound on his arm.

            "Heh, no' very fast are ye?" Jack snarled.

            "You think a little cut will stop me?" Osrick straightened. 

            "Don' know, but it makes me feel better."  

            Osrick's eyes narrowed and he mumbled something incoherent.  Suddenly Jack was standing on that island again, alone, watching the Pearl sail away.  The same emotions ran through him as they had when it had first happened.  The anger and desire for revenge, the uncertainty…A huge explosion roared across the sea and Jack looked up in horror to see the _Black Pearl_, _his_ Pearl, in an inferno of flames.  

            "NO!" Jack screamed out in protest to what his eyes were seeing, but he refused to believe.  He began to rush into the water, trying to get to her before it was too late.  Another explosion tore a hole into the hull and she began to fill with water, tilting on her side towards her watery grave.  His freedom, his life, it was gone…Laughter broke through his haze of emotions and he was back in the blackness standing in front of Osrick with his sword shaking in his hand.  

            "And that makes me feel better," Osrick mocked.  

            "How…" Jack shook his head trying to get rid of the scene he was just living.

            "An advantage of being me."  

            Jack rushed at the man as fast as he could, trying to thrust his blade into Osrick's tender stomach, but was stopped by the other blade.  The speed of the older man surprised Jack and he found himself stumbling back as Osrick pushed forward.  His wounds were throbbing again, but he continued to ignore them.  

            "I can see your worst nightmares here Jack.  I can make them come true.  I can even change the surroundings…let's try that, shall we?" Suddenly the ground beneath Jack became stone and the emptiness around him was filled with buildings, people, and animals.  It was night and people around him were screaming and running.  _I've been here before…_

            "Recognize it, hm?" Osrick questioned as he pushed forward while Jack was off guard and caused him stumble back and fall over a crate.  Jack got up as quickly as his injuries would allow.  He couldn't believe where they were.

            "This isn't real! It _can't_ be real!" Jack yelled as he looked at Osrick.  The man let out a howl of laughter.

            "Seems real enough to me.  Can't you smell the smoke, hear the screams, the cannons?  It's all there…" Jack wasn't listening to Osrick, he was staying on his guard and watching the man's every move.  A sudden scream that Jack recognized broke his concentration.  It caused a shiver to run down his back.

            "It can't be-" Jack denied, his eyes wide. He shook his head and fixed his gaze on Osrick. "She's dead-they're dead! They've _been _dead!"  The scream filled the air again.

            "Doesn't sound like they are dead to me.  Too bad you're worthless…you couldn't save them then, and you're not even trying to now," Osrick smirked.  Jack stood frozen, conflicting emotions running through him.  Another scream rose and Jack could now hear the sound of burning wood.  _It was happening again_… He knew where he was.  Jack's feet moved of their own volition, rushing to the place he knew he needed to be, it couldn't be allowed to happen again.

            "I'm coming!" He shouted as he turned a corner and saw a small thatched house burning.  Men with torches were running around lighting everything they could while the innocent people that had been woken in terror fled in fear.  Jack winced against the pain of his wounds, but moved towards the house.  A man stood near by laughing at the screams that resounded from the small building. Jack ran his sword through the man before yanking it back out and watching as the man collapsed in a pool of blood never to take another breath again.  The screams echoed through his ears.

            "Clare! Donald!" Jack called out.

            "John!" A young female voice cried out from the house.  It took Jack a moment to remember that was what they had called him before he refused to ever let anyone call him it again.  

            "I'm here!" Jack said, before moving to the door and kicking it open.  He was forced back by the heat that rushed forth from the house.  

            "Daddy's not getting up! It's hot in here! Help us!" Jack heard his cousin call out to him, her voice filled with fear.   The flames ate hungrily at the dry wood and straw, roaring in its triumph.  It was a wall of fire…there was no way through it.

            "Clare get out o' there!" Jack yelled. He rushed around the house to see if he could get in through any of the openings.  He found one around the back and could see Clare curled up beside her father who lay on the ground encircled by the flames that grew closer.

            "Clare, come here! I'll get you out!" The young girl's eyes flew to the opening where he stood, they were filled with panic and horror.

            "John-" she broke off coughing.

            "I'm goin' t' get in there, just hang on." Jack dropped his sword and moved to the wall, getting ready to climb in.  _I won't loose them this time. They are all the family I have left… not again, _not again_!_  A sudden cracking sound caused Jack to look up at the roof.  His eyes fell to the young girl and man on the floor, powerless to move them.  The burning rafters finally gave way and fell to the ground covering the two people that Jack had wanted so desperately to save.

            "Clare! Clare say somethin'!" Jack shouted over the flames. He'd only been ten and three years before, but now he was older.  He should have been able to do something more. 

            No answer came. Laughter broke out behind Jack and he whirled around to see Osrick standing there.  Jack bent down and picked up the sword pushing back at the pain again with his mind.

            "What a superb attempt.  Too bad though…you lost them again.  How does it feel to do that a second time?" Osrick cocked his head to the side in question.  Jack shook his head and forced away the images, slowly their surroundings returned back to the black emptiness. 

            "Tha' wasn' them…" Jack said in a low, dangerous voice.

            "I'm sure they don't appreciate hearing you say that.  After all that poor man went through just to take care of a whelp like you _and _his own daughter.  His sister's son he'd never seen until you just showed up on his doorstep one day."  Jack was within swinging range in two strides and lunged at Osrick. The man parried the heavy blow, but was forced to take a step back as the pirate's momentum carried him forward, fueled by the rage that filled his eyes.  Jack grunted and swung low as Osrick's own sword missed Jack's neck. Satisfyingly, he felt flesh give way to his sword and pulled back before Osrick could recover and attack. 

            "I'll take ye piece by piece if I 'ave t'," Jack said as he looked down at the gash that ran along Osrick's thigh.  

            "You will not beat me you naïve, low life, fool…"Osrick snarled.

            "Is 'at the best ye can do?" 

            Osrick's answer was starting his incoherent mumbles again.  Before Jack could respond he found himself in a cave with a gun in his hand.  He immediately recognized the place and time.  Barbossa stood in front of him with his gun trained at Elizabeth and Will stood by the chest of the Aztec gold.  A shot was fired, but Jack realized it had not been his gun.  His gaze flew to Elizabeth who was clutching her chest in pain where the bullet had entered.

            "Elizabeth!" Will's cry echoed through the cavern walls, but before he could move a cutlass flew through the air and buried itself in Will's abdomen.   

            "No!" Jack exclaimed before shooting his own gun at Barbossa, but he simply laughed at Jack.

            "S'not goin' t' do anythin' t' me now, Jack!" Barbossa laughed.  Jack's panicked gaze flew to Elizabeth who collapsed to the ground at the same time Will did.   Barbossa's laughter grew and resounded through his head as Jack let out a scream in protest.

              A moment later he was standing in front of Osrick whose own voice had taken over the laughter.  In a rage, Jack charged at Osrick. However, unfocused his opponent easily sidestepped the pirate. Perfectly in position, Osrick brought his sword down slashing a long line across Jack's back.  The pirate hissed in pain at the new burning sensation. The cut wasn't deep, but blood quickly seeped out and began soaking into the shirt.  Jack turned and quickly put up a defense stance. 

            "This is more fun than I could have imagined.  I can see now why you were able to defeat Barbossa and manage to stay alive as long as you have.  You have quite a bit of luck and skill on your side Jack, I'll give you that, but you don't stand a chance against me.  You're weakening…you were never that stable to begin with and now you are even closer to completely losing it."

            "'m not done yet…" Jack seethed.

            "Stop giving your self false hope, it's becoming annoying.  No real man would be in such denial.  But then, you aren't what one would consider an example of a _man_.  Just some poor excuse of a pirate trying to hide how sad and pathetic he really is by a great façade."

            "And what would ye know about bein' a real man?  You who needs to hide behind some power granted by a random god?  Can't even fight yer own battles, but instead, use heartless scallywags te do yer dirty work and then fer yer own kicks, tear apart the lives a few of the only decent people in this place?" 

            "_Decent_?  Your definition of decent lacks I'm sure.  That wench of yours certainly isn't considered 'decent'.  Far from it, and that whelp and his bonnie lass?  Spending their time with the likes of you two speaks far more volume than anything else." 

            "Sticks and stones…" Jack took a new offensive stand.  

            "Ready to go again?" Osrick snorted.

            "I've been ready." Jack stepped forward and aimed for Osrick's head. He was blocked as Osrick circled.  Jack followed parrying and blocking.  The two men started a dance as the sound of metal clashing with metal ringed through the air.

            "You're alone…" The pirate said out of no where.

            "What?" Osrick was thrown off by the words.  

            "Ye' 'ave no one…bet me hat ye' can't even get a wench at a saloon t' bed ye. Is 'at why yer so bent on killin' everyone?  No one te' love ye?" Jack spoke.  He ducked and stepped back as Osrick's sword flew.

            "You don't know anything about me…" the older man snarled.  His eyes had narrowed and his blows became more forceful.  A smirk began to play on Jack's lips.

            "Is 'at wha' caused ye t' go searchin' fer the magic ye wanted so bad?  Some strapping young lad come an' sweep yer strumpet away?  Can't believe she'd need much of a reason te leave.  Maybe ye jus' couldn' _perform_ right?" Jack said between ducking and swinging.  

            "You don't know what you speak of. You've no idea of my-"

            "She wasn' even 'at easy on the eyes, was she?" Jack continued.

            "She was taken by-"

            "Taken? Ran more likely," the pirate smiled.  Osrick's normal calm was waning, his red eyes growing darker, his movements and strikes becoming jerky.  Jack allowed his chest to become an easy target.  Osrick took the easy shot, lunging forward.  With his opponent's balance off, Jack moved towards him and rammed his shoulder into Osrick.  Osrick let out a gasp as he fell back and Jack kneeled in spite of the wounds that protested movement.  He dropped his leg on Osrick's arm that held his sword and held his own weapon at the man's throat.  

            "I've never enjoyed killin' before…but this-this I'll always look fondly upon" Jack's eyes narrowed dangerously.  

            "You think you can win that easily?" Osrick sneered, his eyes burning brighter than ever before. "How do you know this isn't just another game?"  

            "I bloody well-" Jack blinked and suddenly he was standing in front of Ana again, with pitchfork in hand.  _No…I beat him! _ Osrick's unmistakable laughter rang in Jack's ears.  

            "You won't ever win!" The demonic man's voice laughed tauntingly. 

            "Stop! I know this isn't real…this already happened…that isn't her!" Jack exclaimed.  But his mind was telling him differently.  He could feel everything, see everything, hear everything again.  Elizabeth's protests and Will's labored breathing.

            "Well, if that's the case then, it won't bother you so much when you kill her."

            "I'm _not_ goin' te' kill her…" Jack retorted.  

            "Ye let 'im win Jack," Jack heard Ana whisper under his hand gripped around her throat.  Jack shook his head and tried to release the fork, but his hand held it tightly.

            "I won', _I won'_-" As if to prove himself wrong, the pirate's arm moved of its own accord and the fork entered Ana's chest with a sickening _thwack_. He felt bone and muscle give under the pressure.  Ana's eyes widened as the looked back into Jack's.  Her body convulsed under the fork, but after a moment stopped.  Jack looked on in disbelief as her eyes closed and she no longer moved.  

            "This isn't real, it can't be…" Jack mumbled.  He was able to now move his body and he reached out to touch Ana's face.  He could feel her, could see her…_why does this feel so real? _

            "Anamaria…" He said softly.  His hand dropped as he examined her, not wanting to believe that what he was seeing was the truth.  His hand touched some liquid and he looked down to see blood from Ana on his hands.  It felt warm and sticky between his fingers and Jack finally let it sink in. _I killed her…_ A shiver ran through him, running cold to his core. _No, no, no-_ The tormented pirate captain threw his head back in surrender, letting out a howl of anguish.  It echoed all the despair, rage, and guilt that tore at him from the inside.  He'd failed and this thought only added more to the cry.  

            His vision swam with tears, every muscle in his body was braced, used to strengthen the volume of the only release he had.  Suddenly Jack was pushed and fell back landing harshly.  Before he could comprehend what had happened a great weight was placed on his chest and he felt an object ripped from his grasp.  His sword…but he just- Jack pushed away at everything in his swamped head and focused on what was before him, or more precisely, above him.  Osrick now held his weapon to Jack's neck.  He had a grin on his face that spread from ear to ear.  

            "You should have learned by now," Osrick said.  "You won't win…"

            "Go ahead an' kill me.  There are far worse things that can be done." Jack didn't flinch.  Instead he met Osrick's gaze steadily.  Osrick's smile faded a bit, his head tilting a bit in contemplation.

            "There is…isn't there?" Osrick stated.

            "Ye want t' kill me don' ye?" Jack asked before gritting his teeth together against the weight being placed on his injuries.

            "I did at one point, just want to kill you, yes. But you have made that a far less appealing end to this little game now," Osrick grinned.

            "Kill…me…" Jack growled.

            "In due time, but for now…I've come up with a _far_ better idea."

*~*~*

            Well, here we are again.  Thank you to all my fabulous readers for being patient and excited about this story.  There will probably only be about 2 or 3 more chapters left.  Kinda surprising huh?  Any bets on if these guys are going to make it or not? Maybe _who_ will make it? Any guesses out there?  Just curious…also if it seems too predictable to you guys I might need to rethink my strategy…;o)  But then maybe my readers are just too smart *insert extra brownie points* lol  

            Ferntree:  Thank ye fer yer wonderful reviews mate!

            Kacijo12: Wow, thank you, no exaggerating eh?  *blushes crimson* I'm glad you weren't disappointed.  Yer welcome fer the glimmer of hope, I figured it was needed lol. *Blushes deeper red at being called idol* wow, uh, thanks…I hope I helped, r u going to update?  Thank you for your avid reading and reviewing!

            Inu lover: As always, Thanks mate! :o)

            J.L.Dexter: Hehe, I'm happy tha' ye like the plot, yes, despite its downward spiral lol.  Hope you continue to enjoy it.

            Girls-With-Attitudes-Rock: *sighs with relief* whew…glad to stop the tears.  I'm sure you can write, just have to practice and such, try to be true to the characters and the story and you'll be fine. Thanks!

            Capt. Cow:  Yes, calm…good…hehe, WHOO HOO!! Favorites list!! I do feel honored, Thanks bunches mate!

            Talamh: hehe, thanks.  Yea, Jack bad, who woulda guessed??? Lol

            AhiFlame: I'm glad you had fun on your trip.  Umm…*shuffles feet* I wouldn't make any assumptions about Jack's freedom…but then again, you're not one to talk!!!! You and-and yer hangings and illnesses!!! AHHH, I could keelhaul _you_ fer all that!!! Grrr…*tries to calm down* ok, ok, I'm good…maybe…u better fix things soon!

            Kungfuchick: Thanks very much! Lol, lucky, update right after ur review.  Hope you enjoy!

            Jackfan2: No review this time, but I yer busy! You still get a thank you cause I love ye anyway!! Lol especially watching ur lit'l video.  How many times have u watched it by now? Thanks for all yer help, hope you enjoy the rest…and I'm still waitin' fer something te come out of the Jackfan camp writing wise!!!! Soon I hope…take care pack-mate!


	11. Glimpses

Disclaimer: Disney called…apparently they didn't think my joke of stealing the copy rights to PotC was very funny.  I tried to bargain with them, to at least keep Jack, but after a few broken ribs, black eye, and a snapped tendon in my leg, I've come to see eye to eye with them.  They are very fond of that pirate.  So, as required by the accord forged between us, I tell you now, I do not own PotC or anything to do with it, except Osrick, he's mine…HA!! Stupid Disney people…actually…I'll trade you…Osrick for Jack?  Will?  The monkey? *sighs* I'm done now…

*~*~*

Haunted

Chapter 9

            "You know what was positively amusing Jack?" Osrick smirked down at the pirate that was struggling to breathe under the weight and pain.  "Knowing that it was you that was tormenting your own friends.  And since that was so much fun, I think I'll take it a bit further."

            "Leave…'em…out o' this," Jack hissed.

            "As much as I like being me, I think it would be interesting to see how things are in someone else's shoes.  Yours tend to be most appealing…an infamous pirate that owns the fastest ship in the Spanish Main, glory and riches.  Do you know what I could do with that? To enjoy all of your luxuries, the loves of your life…and then destroy them…" Osrick looked down at Jack and his smirk widened.

            "No-" Jack uttered, his brow furrowed as sweat trickled down his face.

            "It might amuse me for maybe a month or more, then when I'm done, I will kill all those that love you." Osrick chuckled. "What a rush that will be…the horror in their eyes when they see _you_ ending their lives.  Watch as your beloved ship sinks down to Davy Jones locker."

            "They would know…"

            "Ah, but they won't. I've been in your head now, I know you, probably better than you do yourself.  It'll be easy enough to mimic you.  Just act like some drunken fool and I'll be fine.  At least this will give your friends a bit longer to live.  I think I'll let them kill you, because after all, if I'm you, then you must be me.  I'm sure they'll enjoy ripping you apart.  I've another idea…how bout I let you see what you shall be missing out on…a glimpse of what I will be enjoying in your stead…" Osrick raised his empty hand and laid it upon the top of Jack's head.  

            "Get...off-" Jack grunted before his eyes flew open and everything around him swirled into a world of colors.  

            _See what you will no longer live…_

            A flash of light and it was like Jack was seeing a memory, but he hadn't experienced it yet.  He was sitting in a chair with a tankard of ale in his hand.  Three bar wenches were around him, one in his lap purposely wiggling around and giggling, her arms draped around his neck.  A feast sat before him on the table, his crew around him laughing, drinking, and eating their fill.  The scents of cooked pork and chicken mixed with that of the perfume pouring off the women filled his nostrils.  

            "-a fine gen'leman such as yer self doin' wit 'er!" A female voice flittered through to his consciousness.  He found himself looking up at the woman the voice belonged to.  She was well endowed, heavily covered in make-up and her hair put up sloppily.  He felt himself grin up at her invitingly.   She leaned forward, placing her hand behind his head and pulled his face to hers.  Her lips locked with his and the world around him swirled away again.

            _The times you will miss…_

Suddenly he was in a church pew…a place he hadn't been in a while.  A memory yet to happen, only soon to be stolen by Osrick.  Jack found himself looking up and seeing Elizabeth and Will standing at the front with a priest in front of them.  The priest was giving his blessing and nodded warmly to Will who grinned before leaning forward and claiming his new wife's lips.  

            A roar of cheers went up around him and he found himself standing and grinning, but it wasn't _his_ grin.  He could feel it, it was twisted into sardonic smirk that only he knew about.  It belonged not to him, but another man who was waiting to destroy the young couple's lives before they even really started.  His vision blurred and the sounds around him faded away. 

            Jack felt movement underneath him.  He looked up and found himself stand at the bow of the Pearl.  The sun bursting forth from the clouds warming his tanned skin as it lit up the sky and sea.  The sails billowed and flapped, some pulled taunt by the driving wind that rushed forward.  Nothing but blue sea and skies surrounded them.  

            Salt filled the air; his senses were consumed by it.  Water sprayed up from the ocean as the Pearl flew towards the horizon he loved so much, but it was not Jack who was enjoying the freedom.  This was not his memory, but that of Osrick's future.

            _I will take what was once yours…_

            A moment later Jack realized it was night and he was no longer standing. A cool breeze blew in front the small port window causing a few pieces of papers to flutter on the table near by. He was lying down in his bed, his breathing matching the slow rocking of the ship underneath him.  Jack felt something shudder beside him and move closer to his side.  He looked over and saw Ana sleeping soundly.

            " 'er too…no…don't believe it!" Jack thought, knowing Osrick would hear him.  

The memories to-be faded away and Osrick was again atop of the pirate holding the sword to his throat.

            "We shall see…It's been fun Jack, but I'm afraid I have an identity to borrow." Osrick smirked before giving Jack's wounds a shove, but the pirate held in the screams of pain, gritting his teeth against it.  "Die well!" 

            Jack felt the weight lifted off of him and he gasped for air. The hurt pirate struggling to sit up. Coughs shook his weary body only causing him to hiss at the pain.  He forced his blurry vision to focus and look around.  Osrick was gone…now was the time to get back.  The man had taken the bait and given Jack one last chance.  He winced against the pain of his injuries as he forced himself to stand up.  

            "Luck, love…don' fail me now…"  Jack murmured.

*~*~*

               Elizabeth glanced anxiously at the door as if waiting for something.  She turned her gaze to Will worriedly and finally decided to speak.

            "Can you move Will?"

            "A little…" He said hoarsely.  Elizabeth looked at the door again and slid her gaze towards Ana who wasn't moving at all.  She took a deep breath before thrusting her body forward moving the chair a mere inch.  The sound of the chair scrapping the floor caused Will to look up sharply.  

            "Stop! He'll hear you!" Will hissed.

            "I don't care.  We haven't heard anything from out there and I will not sit here and wait for the outcome." Elizabeth moved the chair again, slowly inching her way towards Will.  

            "If he comes back…" Will's expression was etched with concern.

            "Either he is going to come through that door sooner or later…" She moved again "…or Jack will.  I have to do something."

            "Is Ana alright?" Will asked, his position hindering him from seeing her.

            "I think…I hope she just fainted.  He…choked her." Elizabeth pushed back at the emotions that ran through her and focused on getting to Will.  She was only a little more than a couple of feet away.  Will closed his eyes before he tried to turn his own chair.  He'd barely moved before the white-hot pain shot up his body.

            "Don't hurt yourself!" Elizabeth said.  She pushed forward while trying to turn her chair so her hands would be closer to Will's.

            "Have to…help," the young blacksmith gulped for air. 

            "I'm coming over to you…" She told him.  Elizabeth continued to move closer and closer until her chair was next to his. She'd turned the chair as much as she could until she was able brush her fingers against his…it was the first contact they'd had since the church.  "I'm going to try to see if I can untie your hands."  

            Elizabeth stretched her fingers as far as she could and felt the rough texture of the rope that held Will's hands.  She tried to grip them around the bounds to see if she could loosen them.  Sudden movement from the other side of the door caused her to gasp and look up, craning her neck to try and see the door.

            "Hurry…" Will urged.  

            "Go Elizabeth!" Ana insisted.  Elizabeth turned and saw the female pirate was awake and quickly resumed her attempt at freeing Will.  

            The door handle was lifted and slowly began to open.  Elizabeth tried frantically to find something to pull on to loosen the bonds.  

            "Jack…" Will uttered.  Elizabeth stopped her attempts at freeing Will and tried to look at the door.  Jack stood slouched forward, leaning into the door frame as he breathed heavily, his gaze falling on the three occupants of the room.

            "Aye…" Jack nodded.  "It's over."

*~*~*

            Bad muses, bad!!! They have not been very reliable in timing lately, I must say, it was like pulling teeth with them this chapter. Plus I know this one is a bit short compared to others, but next will be longer! *sigh* They really just wanted to get to the next one to be honest, which means, for all of you, it'll come _much_ quicker than this one!  If this one doesn't seem up to par with the others, please let me know, and I'll try to fix it up.  For all interested in knowing if there is anything coming after this, there might be a sequel or there might just be another story separate from this.  Either way there will be something, I promise!  It might take some time to get some research and general points in it done so it'll make some sort of sense, but I hope you'll all stick around and check it out when I finally do ;o).  

            Ahiflame: Did I leave you hangin'? *looks over cliff that readers are hanging from…hehehe…guess I did…sorry…yes, you have evil scenes, eunuch and Jack should not be mentioned together!! P.S. NO KEELHAULING!!!!

            Jackfan2: s'ok mate,-er…Cap'n!  I still love ya ;o).  Why thank ye pack-mate, 'm happy I it twisted and pulled, that was the idea haha.   We're almost done!

            Kungfuchick: Don't let it get to ya yet! We still have one more chapter at least!

            TrappedAndAnnoyed: yup we're gettin' close!  I like happy endings too, but sometimes the muses disagree ;-)

            Coolpuella: Thanks, sorry it took so long!

            LaVieSansAmour: Why thank you mate. *Bows greatly* ooohhh, what an honor indeed, I'm deeply greatful! Compliant? Oh…I'm so sorry about that, I know I'm terrible at keeping a schedule, but blame the muses, they wanted to skip ahead and get to the ending!

            Inu lover:  Interesting guess lol.  No, your right, those two guys who were after Ana were just a means to an end for Osrick, they weren't actually there, he was just using memories to provoke her.  Hope that helps.  

            Capt.Cow: I still like that name hehe.  Hope this brightens your day again!

            Ferntree: Osrick…he's a trickys one i'nt he?  Yes, there shall be something!!

            Shaz1: I'm updated, see? Ok, so it's a late easter pressie…only a lit'l though.

            ElvenRanger13: Why thanks…the next will be up faster than this took. Darn…I can't kill Will??? Aww…but-*sighs* fiiiiinnne….*mumbles about ruining the end* ;o)

            Kacijo12: I think calling Osrick _Satan_ is a bit much…maybe…yea, it scares me sometimes too lol.  *blushes* well, I'm glad to hear you hold me in such high esteem.  It's very touching.  I hope next story will keep you just as excited.  Don't let writers block bring you down. If you need to just take a step back for a while and then try. *blushes even more* thank you… Your welcome for reviewing, I'll check back soon to see if anything new has popped up on your side of the tracks.  Ta!

            French Chipmunk: Lol, I'm glad you stumbled upon my little piece here, hope it fulfilled your angsty needs.  I've got a couple more from some other authors that are very good if you're interested in more. Thanks! 


	12. What's to come?

Disclaimer:  Ahem…Disney didn't want to trade…*shrugs and winces* still hurts from big scary guys.  I still stand by my claim of possession.  I possessed Jack, I should keep him…at least 9/10ths of him anyway…or 1/10th…either way I'd make some money hehehe…actually I wouldn't even care if I didn't make any money, just having a piece of him would be nice…ok I'll stop now.

*~*~*

Haunted

Chapter 10

            "Where's Osrick?" Will asked skeptically. 

            "Out there…tried te get in me 'ead again…fought 'im…guess 'e forgot who I was," Jack offered a weak smile before slowly moving towards Will and Elizabeth.

            "Is 'e dead?" Ana questioned.  Her eyes narrowed and she tried to sit up straight.  Jack looked over to her and shook his head as he bent by Will and Elizabeth.

            "Why didn' ye kill 'em?" Ana half asked, half accused.  Jack worked at Will's bonds carefully and a moment later they fell away allowing the blacksmith to slump forward.

            "I wanted te get te you all first.  'e's hurt pretty bad, can't do anything more," Jack spoke as he undid Elizabeth's hands.  When she was finally free she reached down to untie her own legs.  

            "Did he hurt you more?" Ana looked up with concern as Jack knelt by her and began on her ropes.  

            "I'll be alright…nothin' a lit'l rum an' rest can't fix," His voice held humor, but Ana could not see the quick flash of red in his eyes and the smirk that played on his lips.

Her ropes fell to the ground and she quickly bent forward to undo the ones holding her legs.  Elizabeth was now standing in front of Will assessing his wounds.

            "We have to get you all to a doctor quickly," Elizabeth said.  Her gaze was on Will's heavy lidded eyes. "Can you move any?"

            "'m ok…are you?" Will asked softly.  Elizabeth nodded in response.  Ana looked wearily from Jack to the young couple, guilt found its way in.

            "It's my fault…" Ana spoke.  "I hurt you and let that bloody bastard get in me 'ead." 

            "Anamaria…" Elizabeth looked at the other woman.

            "'s'not yer fault…if any, it's mine, but let's worry 'bout that later.  I want te finish him off now," Jack seethed.  He slowly moved to the door, but not before picking up the pitch fork they'd all been tormented with. Ana silently followed, wanting to exact her own revenge.

            "I can't bare to see that man again," Elizabeth shook her head.  Will touched her cheek where she'd been hit, and closed his eyes tightly.

            "Jack…finish it…please…" The blacksmith weakly requested.

            "Aye."                               

            Jack and Ana silently made their way from the small room to the door.  After closing it behind her, Ana looked down at the unmoving figure on the floor.  Osrick lay on his stomach, his face turned in her direction.  Anger boiled up inside her looking down on the man, but she found herself focusing on his face.  It held a measure of innocence on it, no evil smirk or snarl.  Innocence was not befitting of the man on the ground, how could it be that it sat so easily on his face?  Ana's brow furrowed in thought.

            "Would you like the honors?"    

            Jack's voice caught Ana's attention and she moved her gaze to him where he stood holding the pitch fork up in her direction.  She observed his stance….it was Jack's, even though it was slumped and held exhaustion.  His eyes were the warm brown they had always been.  He even tried to hide the fact that he was hurting badly like he did when ever he was injured.

            "How do I know it's you?" Ana asked.  Jack cocked his head a little. 

            "It's me Ana…although I wouldn't expect you trust me after what I did te you…" Jack's eyes fell to floor, guilt flooding his demeanor.  It reached out and back lashed into her, causing her to feel the way he looked.  

            "I didn't mean te-"

            "Come 'ere…" Jack said, looking up at her.  He placed the pitchfork on the table and held out his arms to her. Ana hesitantly walked over to him. She was pulled into his embrace and couldn't help reveling in the fell of it.  It was amazing at how much he'd been through and he could still hold her with that much strength.  There was so much she wanted to say, so much she needed to know…but she couldn't bring herself to break the contact, to move, it was the only thing that reminded her that it was over…they were free again.  

            His arms pulled her closer, holding her tighter and she freely allowed it, not wanting to hold back. They were all alive and Osrick was defeated, all that was left was to kill him, get out of this evil place, and move on…but something bothered her. Despite her heart's protestation, she pulled back so she could look into Jack's eyes.  He gazed back down at her and gave a weak smile.

            "I need t' ask ye somethin'…t' make sure…" Ana said trying not to hurt him with her words.

            "What is it love?" Jack asked, confusion in his eyes.                                                      

            "What did ye say t' me before…before you went t' 'at place in yer mind?" Ana asked.  Jack's eyes searched hers, rather he was trying to think of the answer or analyze her question, she didn't know.

            "Why do ye ask?" He replied.

            "I need te know it's _really_ you…"

            "I don' really remember…I was about t' past out at the time," Jack played around the answer Ana was looking for.

            "Try…fer me…" Ana said, her mind beginning to ask questions.  He silently looked her over as if rolling the request around in his mind.

            "I said…Don' let 'im win…" Jack finally answered.  Ana sighed with relief and chuckled a bit.

            "'m sorry I just-" Ana was cut off by Jack's lips as they connected to hers.  They moved slowly as if asking permission to do so.  After a moment of shock Ana melted against him and allowed him the access his mouth requested.  Her lips parted and his did as well, quickly changing the pace of the kiss from slow to passionate.  Tears streamed freely from Ana's eyes as she lifted her hand to his face and running her thumb along his cheek.  His hands slid down her back to her hips and pulled her even closer to deepen the kiss.  Ana's eyes fluttered open and she pulled back slowly.  Jack's eyes flew open, still dazed from the kiss, wondering why she had stopped.

            "I'm sorry…" Ana whispered.  Jack's head dipped in further confusion of her words.

            "Fer what?" He asked.

            "If I'm wrong…" She said. 

            "What-" Jack's confusion deepened, but a sudden blow from behind cut him off and Ana jumped away from him as three spikes shot out from Jack's chest.  Jack's eyes were wide in shock and pain as he looked down at the bloody spikes emitting from his chest.  His mouth moved, but no words were breathed; only gurgling sounds from deep with him.  Over Jack's shoulder Ana saw Osrick standing behind him with the other end of the pitch fork in both his hands as he pushed and drove the spikes further in.  A cry of agony rushed from Jack.  _Dear Lord, had she been wrong?!_

            Abruptly, the world around her flickered and the two men before her swapped places.  Osrick now stood before her with the spikes sticking out from him and Jack stood behind him pushing on the broken wood.

            "Die!" Jack exclaimed before giving a final push and stepping back.  Osrick fell to his knees as he looked up at Ana, his eyes nearly bulging out of his head. 

            "But…how…" Was all he could say before falling to his side and letting out his last breath.  Blood began to pool around him, but he moved no more.  Ana's chest heaved as her eyes quickly flew from Osrick to Jack.  He stood too, his chest moving rapidly in pain and difficulty, looking at her, his hair dangling in his face.  His shirt was in tangles, shredded and bloodied, his body was slumped forward from the wounds and exhaustion he endured, but Ana had never loved the sight of him more.

            "Jack…" Ana said almost in question, she'd been fooled too many times already and if this wasn't the truth, she didn't think she could take it.  She waited, hoping and praying and watched his simple nod and knew more than anything else that it was truly him.  

            She couldn't stop herself from running to him even if she had wanted to, her body ached and burned, but she didn't care.  She ran into his open arms and felt she could breathe for the first time since the whole thing had started. Jack winced in pain at the impact, but when Ana tried to pull away as to not hurt him, his arms closed around her and held her to him.  

            Ana's body trembled despite her attempts to make it stop and she buried her face into his unharmed shoulder.  Jack laid his cheek against her hair and moved his hand up to her head to stroke it slowly, reassuring her the ordeal was over.  He softly hushed her, not caring that her tears dampened his shirt, but instead fought to keep his own at bay.  

            "It's ok now…'m here…" He murmured softly to her.

            "I wasn't sure-he seemed different, but I thought it was you-what if it was? He would've killed ye..."Ana shook her head.

            "But it wasn't, love…how did you know…it wasn't me?" Jack lifted his head to look at her.

            "I wasn't sure until…'e kissed me…I kissed that man," Ana said with disgust. "It wasn't the way you have," she looked up at him. "It was different, and then I saw you standing up behind him, grabbing the fork. I jus' had te take the chance."

            "I knew I could trust you…I knew you'd know t' truth." Jack shook his head. 

            "Jack, I don' know if ye could e'er forgive me. I won't be able to my self. I did all those things to-"

            "Don't do that te yer self.  'm just as guilty…I did too many-"

            "If I can't, then you can't." Ana looked up at Jack's pained expression that she knew mirrored her own.

            "What he said…about me not caring…it wasn't true, I do care.  Yer not jus' like the rest, yer better than that," Jack looked at her, silently hoping that she would believe him.  She smiled lightly at him, smiled for the first time after the ordeal.

            "I ne'er believed for a second…" 

            Jack let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding.  He was grateful to be alive, grateful that they were still safe, and more than ever, grateful for the woman before him.  He tightened his embrace and dipped his head so that his lips were a whisper away from hers.  Ana didn't wait, but lifted her mouth to his, softly pressing against him.  Their lips brushed lightly before Ana deepened the kiss causing Jack to intake a deep breath.  Jack's hand rose to her cheek to wipe away the tear that trailed downward slowly.  It traced to her jaw line and followed down to her chin where he cupped it lightly and brought her mouth even closer to his.  

            Ana suddenly became aware of something sticking to her shirt and she quickly broke the kiss.  She took a step back and looked down to see that Jack's blood now covered her own shirt.  Her eyes widened and she stepped back even further to look him over.  He was pale, too pale and his eyes showed clearly the pain he was feeling.

            "Damn it Jack, we need te get you out o' here…" Ana hissed.  She placed her arm around his back to help support him.  The door opened behind them and Elizabeth stood next to Will as he leaned heavily into her. His shirt was off exposing the many injuries he had sustained.  Multiple puncture wounds riddled his body burned closed from the heated metal used to create them. Most had been covered with strips of Elizabeth's dress. He too was pale and favoring his leg that hadn't been injured.  

            "Is he…" Elizabeth trailed off as she stared at the body on the floor.  The female pirate nodded slowly not seeing the need to explain what had happened. 

            "Will…'m sorry mate," Jack's voice wavered as he took in the extent of the blacksmiths wounds.  

            "It's just good…to have you back, Jack." Will said weakly.  

            "We have to go now." Ana moved to the front door, taking her time so she didn't open Jack's wounds even more.  Worry was evident on her face, they all needed medical attention, but if the two men didn't get any soon, it wouldn't end happily after all.  After fifteen minutes of walking it was becoming more and more difficult to continue moving them.  

            "Stop…I have to sit down for a moment…" Will's gruff voice broke the silence that was thick with unease.  

            "We have to get you to a doctor," Elizabeth said.

            "The lad's right," Jack said, moving from Ana's grip to lean against a tree.  "We can't keep goin' like this."

            "We're not stopping.  We're not going to lose you two after all that!" Ana's face was stern, but her eye's held the fear and uncertainty within her.

            "Go get help…" Will spoke after a moment. "Get the commodore and some of his men.  You two need attention as well."

            "What about Jack and I? We can't get help from them." Ana shook her head.

            "Jack saved us…I won't allow anything to happen to you, no matter what.  If he doesn't receive the best of care…" Elizabeth looked at the pirate as he slowly slid himself down the tree to a sitting position.  Jack snickered up at the two women.

            "You make it sound like 'm gonna die 'er somethin', love.  Gonna take a lot more 'n-" Jack broke out into a cough before continuing, "-that te get rid o' Jack Sparrow."  

            Ana looked at the two men as Elizabeth helped Will settle to the ground.  

            "Go get them…I'll stay here." 

            Elizabeth only nodded at the other woman's words.  She leaned down and kissed Will softly before quickly continuing towards the port town.  Ana kneeled down beside Jack and shook her head.  

            "I need to do something about those." Ana said before reaching for Jack's shirt.  He smiled up at her before nodding towards Will.

            "Don' think that's a good idea te be doin' in front of the whelp, 'e might get ideas fer 'is weddin' night." 

            "Close yer trap and save yer energy…"Ana ordered. "I have to put something over these…this shirt is as good as gone anyway." 

            "Leave it…I won't be able to move to get it off," Jack said soberly.  Concern was etched across Ana's face as she looked from him to Will.  Sudden Jack hissed in pain and lurched forward away from the tree.

            "What!" Ana held his shoulders and looked behind him.  A long slash ran along his back. "Holy Mary...where'd that come from?" 

            "Long story…" Jack muttered.  Ana moved behind him to better examine the cut. She noted with a bit of relief that it wasn't deep, and the blood had stopped flowing except in a few places.  She pulled loose the bandana from around her head and held a corner in her mouth before pulling hard at it.  It began ripping and the pirate continued to stripe pieces off.  She constantly glanced over at Will to make sure he was doing ok.  

            As Jack leaned forward, Ana laid some of the strips down on his back and pressed down lightly.  Jack shuddered at the applied pressure, his muscles tensed, but he said nothing.  Her attention was suddenly caught by the bloody cut on his left shoulder and her breath caught hard in her chest.  It was the one she had inflicted upon him and guilt gnawed at her.  Suddenly Jack slumped forward and Ana moved in front of him, pushing him up so she could see his face.  His eyes were closed and his breathing shallow.           

            "Jack! Wake up!"

            "What happened?" Will asked, wincing against the pain it caused when he moved.

            "He pasted out…"

            "'m…still…'ere…"Jack whispered. 

            "Open yer eyes!" Ana demanded, tapping his face lightly.  

            "So tired…Ana…" Jack murmured. 

            "Open them, damn it!" Ana gave a sharp smack to his cheek and his eyes fluttered open. 

            "Can't…" His voice was barely audible. The sound of horse hooves beating against the ground rose up as birds called out in the trees alerting the rest of the forest to their presence.  A smile tugged at the pirate captain's lips. "Calvary's…'ere."

            Ana looked up and saw two horses racing towards them with two more behind them pulling a cart.  The commodore sat upon the horse that was closing the space between them fastest. She looked back down at Jack and saw his eyes closed again.

            "Jack!"

            No response.

            "Jack!"

*~*~*

            A/N: Ok, I lied.  There will be another chapter after this one, the muses aren't letting it go as easily as I thought.  Who knows when it'll end? I hope soon, I have to get started on the new one that's forming in my warped lit'l mind.  Was everyone able to understand what happened? *looks around nervously* If not, just whack me up side the head and I'll try to make it better, promise! 

            Also, I just want to say…THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I've reached 90 reviews, and it's all because of YOU GUYS!!!  I never expected that to happen, and I have all you wonderful peeps to thank.  

Inu lover: The memory of the two men themselves are real, and the things that happened really did happen, just not at the time this takes place. Thanks! XD 

Kacijo12: er…sorry…I can't say it's really over…*winces* I know, I'm horrible…I'll let you know I promise ;o)

Jack the monkey: Huh…I didn't know he could use the computer. Must be a very talented monkey. :P j/k…thanks!

LaVieSansAmour: Oh yes, gouging his eyes out would be fun. Hehe, perhaps you should get together with AhiFlame, she's very fond of the idea of letting the readers have at Osrick.  *blushes* ooo…best story ever, what a great compliment…thanks mate!

Ferntree: *ducks as fists fly* Hehehe, we should stick this girl in a boxing ring with Osrick. Hahaha, s'ok we're allowed to be a lit'l crazy here. I look forward to it too, make sure to stop by and check it out when it comes up.

Kungfuchick: Jack's back! Jack's back *does song and dance* hehe, I just like rhyming.

Dontuwant2know: I do…I really do want to know… ;oP.  Thanks!

Capt.Cow: Ah, good te see ya again Cap'n Cow.  Hehe, oh the images of a cow with Jack's hat are just so funny.  Thankie!!

Shaz1: NO I DON'T-er…ok…yes I do…favor granted!

French chipmunk: Yup, lots of angst…in fact…probably so much that I should be seeking psychological help.  There's gotta be somethin' that's wrong with writing so much dark stuff like that…oh well, guess we'll never know hehe, they haven't caught me yet!

Ahiflame: *backs away defensively* Almost isn't in my vocab…threatening is almost as good as doing…*looks at sentence* ok, I lied…it _is_ as bad, ok?  Happy ending…*looks up at how chapter ends* umm…we'll have to work on that.  Is getting a bunch of spikes shoved through his body painful and agonizing enough?  Hey, good idea, HAVE A FREE FOR ALL ON OSRICK!! Candy to the person who spills the most blood! *sometimes I scare myself*  Be careful wit' that sword there mate, don' need any missing fingers, you  have to type!!! ;o)

Jackfan2: *sighs* no…it's not over.  You've managed to spur on the muses once again.  You have a habit of doin' that *raises eyebrow* lol sure you don't want to write it yourself? Sounds like you got it all planned out.  No need to beg, it'll happen! :o) Thank you!!


	13. Haunted

  Disclaimer: Perhaps it is a good reason I don't own them.  Disney takes much better care of them when they are playing…when I borrow them, they seem to leave with far more scrapes and bruises then when they started out with.  Is that bad?

Haunted

Chapter 11

            Darkness and heat…all consuming, it was everything, everywhere.   Jack felt like he'd been swimming non-stop for days. If he stopped for even a moment, he would surely drown.  Sometimes he could hear whispered voices, some calling out his name.  What he heard most of the time though, were things from living nightmares.  Voices screaming at him, calling to him, Osrick's and Barbossa's included.  Those from his past and some he had never heard before came to bombard him. 

            He relived over and over the events that had caused him to fall into this darkness.  Each stab and blow he struck out.  The screaming of his own voice, Will's, Elizabeth's, Ana's…Osrick's laughter.  The blood he saw…the wounds he saw, he created.  The mind battle with Osrick and all the images that had been implanted and scorched into his memory, true or false, were all seen with vivid clarity. The last of his family deaths, the _Pearl_ being destroyed, all three of his companions he'd tried to save, killed.  Elizabeth shot, Will brought down by a sword, Ana stabbed with the fork by his own hands.  Jack could at times feel the blood of all three flowing around him.  

            Then there were the dark creatures that lashed out at every chance. They persistently clawed him, pushing and pulling as he drifted down with the strong current to a place he didn't know.  Along the way he would see blurry and warped scenes from troubled days of his past.  Letting himself drown almost seemed preferable to the nightmare world the pirate found him self in. Almost. 

            For one, he was Captain Jack Sparrow and he would not allow himself to fall prey to whatever was working against him this time.  But even pride wouldn't have lasted in the hell he found himself in.  No, what gave him hope, slim as it may be, hope that he would some how get out of there, was the brief moments of peace.  Peace that came with the soft voices that sometimes penetrated through everything and reached his battered and troubled heart, body, and soul. The soft whispers that brought with them a calm and coolness.  The darkness became less threatening and the nightmares and voices faded. 

            He would call out to Will, Ana, Elizabeth, Gibbs, even Norrington, just to see if someone would answer.  Mostly though, he called to Ana, for he trusted her to save him above everyone else.  He needed her to save him now.

            It had been two weeks.  _Two.__ Long. Weeks._  Ana sighed with exhaustion and worry, though anyone who saw her wouldn't see either on her features.  She absently scratched at the bandages that covered her chest underneath her white, loose blouse. She reached down and picked up the cool, unmoving hand that lay limp on the bed.  No response.

            "Jack…the doctor said Will is gonna be ok now."  She looked over at the sleeping blacksmith who was no more than a couple of feet away from her pirate captain.  This was actually a rare moment when Elizabeth was not by his side.  She'd been forced by her father and the doctor to a bed of her own to rest. 

            "He's safe now…you can come back." She squeezed his hand to strengthen her point.  "It was bad at first, just like you.  'e had a terrible burin' fever…almost lost 'em once.  Ye don' 'ave t' worry 'bout me, 'm fine.  Elizabeth is fine…Jack-" she choked on tears and words as she looked down blinking them back. She pulled his hand up to her cheek, laying his palm against it.  The tears fell onto his finger tips and trailed down his hand.  Ana wished with all her being that his hand would move. It didn't.

            "'m so sorry Jack…it's my fault yer here." She shuddered at the memories of her attack on Jack.  They would haunt her forever. "I would gladly give me life jus' t' see ye open yer eyes.  Ye 'ave t' get through this.  Ye can't leave me after all we went through t' get out.  We got_ out_ Jack…tha's gotta count fer somethin'."

            She looked back down at his bare pale skin. She'd been able to convince their hosts to keep Jack's trinkets and bread intact, but they had removed the kohl lining his eyes as they had washed his face.  He had three thick wool sheets piled atop of his shirtless, sweaty, fevered body.  A heavy bandage was wrapped around his left shoulder.  The doctor had said that the wound was a clean cut and should heal well.  It didn't make her feel any better, in fact, watching how many stitches it required made it all the worse.  But the torso wound was by far the worst and the one, Ana remembered, that she had enjoyed so much inflicting. 

            "I thought-I thought you were someone else Jack." She placed his hand back down on the bed and slid the sheets down so she could see the bandages that covered his torso.  Ana sighed and shook her head at how much weight it seemed he had lost since he'd been bed ridden.  "I should've seen you!  I should've heard you! Why didn't-" her voice cracked as she swiped at the tears viciously. "Why didn't I know it was you…" Ana's voice had softened as she lowered her hand to gently touch the bandage.  

            When the doctor had first glanced at it, he had said Jack wouldn't last the night.  Ana and her dagger had convinced him otherwise.  It was just too bad the commodore had been there to restrain her.  Upon closer examination the doctor was shocked to see that wound had actually partially healed.  If it had not, the doctor swore, the pirate would have bled to death.  It had required even more stitching than the shoulder injury. 

            "If'n ye don' come back…I won' be able t' forgive myself Jack.  I won' be able t' live wit meself.  I need t' hear ye say you forgive me again…to convince me that I some 'ow still deserve ye here with me."  She brought the sheets back up to Jack's chest, unable to look at the injuries she'd produced any longer.  Ana ran her hand over his forehead lightly and could feel the burning heat emitting from it.  "Please…come back t' me." It was a plea for his life and hers.

            "Let go…" Came a mutter.  Ana's eyes widened and she reached for his hand.

            "Jack?"

            "Stop…can't-can't breathe…" His voice was so soft, but it held a vulnerability that she'd not heard in his voice since she'd been by his side for the past two weeks. 

            "Jack, wake up! It's a nightmare!"

            "'elp…get away…Osrick…" Jack's head moved slightly back and forth as new beads of sweat formed. 

            "He's dead Jack, he's gone remember! Ye killed 'im, the bastard, ye sent 'im t' 'ell." Ana argued with the pirate.  She squeezed his hand as hard as she could.

            "Stop hurtin' 'im. Why can't I stop hitting him?" Jack asked.

            "It's not yer fault," Ana shook her head.

            "Ana…I-I jus'…dead…no…" The pirate's head shook, trying to deny whatever dreams he was seeing.

            "I'm right here!" Ana exclaimed.

            _She's here…I can hear her again…_

            The door flew open and an exhausted looking Dr. Phillips stood in the doorway looking at the two pirates.

            "What's wrong?" He asked.  Ana shot a glare at him that caused him to recoil.

            "Leave."

            "But he-"

            "Go, I said!"

            Dr. Phillips shook his head slowly.  He'd met with that crazy woman's knife once, he didn't wish to repeat it.  The door closed with a slam, but Ana was beyond hearing anything but Jack.

            "Jack, wake up."

            "So…tired…" Jack uttered.

            "Don' stop fighting! Damn ye, don' stop!  You will _not_ let 'im win!" Sobs raked her body as she continued to verbally fight for his life. "So 'elp me Sparrow, _I _will skin yer hide if ye leave me here with out ye!"

            _The nightmares are fading…_

            "Peace…jus' a lit'l…rest…" Jack whispered.

            "Jus' wake up Jack and I'll give ye all the peace you need, jus'…" her voice softened, but the gentle plea came from deep within her, "…don' leave me."

            One hand squeezed his while the other caressed his warm cheek.  It became silent again.  She looked down and saw his face soften.

            _The light is back._

            "Why don't you come back Jack?" Ana asked.  "I don't know 'ow much longer I can face this guilt alone…where are you?" She picked up the cloth that sat in the cool water in the bowl placed atop the small table.  She slowly began patting it softly against his forehead.

            _A cool breeze began to caress him._

            "Yer not suppose t' be there Jack.  'm suppose t' be there…all 'at pain an' sufferin'…suppose t' be mine…I promise I'll make it up to you.  There's so much we 'aven't done yet.  Yer a legend and legends aren't suppose t' end like this…" She sighed and wet the cloth again. "There are things I 'ave to tell ya.  I meant te forgive you fer all the things ye did.  I don' blame you for all the things Osrick did…not one.  I realized Jack…we 'ave somethin' that not too many people do.  'e saw that and tried to rip it away, but we won. Now we 'ave t' live even if just t' spite him.  I ne'er said before because I was too afraid…there's a part o' me that-a lot o' me-" she sighed and shook her head. "All of me Jack, loves ye.  Fer the rest o' my life I'll try to give ye anything ye ask of me…to make it up to you."

            _He swam, it was now or never…_

            Ana gasped when she heard a muttered word come from Jack's lips. She'd seen them move!

            "Jack, speak t' me, what did you say?"  She leaned forward, eager to hear him.

            "Rum."

            Ana blinked before shaking her head.

            "What?"

            "Rum love…could…really use some," He whispered.  Ana watched as his eyes opened half way and they gazed up at her as a smile tugged at his dry lips.  She blinked again, trying to absorb what he had just said.

            "Rum…" She repeated.

            "Aye."

            "RUM! After all that! Ye ask for _rum_?  _Bloody rum!_" Ana yelled.

            "Ye said…ye'd get me anythin' I asked…"

            Ana sat in shock, doing nothing but blinking. 

            "Of all the stupid-" She was cut off by his hand reaching up and touching her cheek softly, his eyes twinkling, but still weak. 

            "Ye got 'at look in yer eyes," Jack said softly.

            "What look?"  She asked in the same tone.  He chuckled.

            "Ye want t' slap th' daylights outta me.  Don' blame ye…" 

            Ana let the words sink in and let her momentary anger slip away.  He was back, and he hadn't changed a bit. "Jack, ye bloody…daft…pirate." She began shaking her head and laughing as tears filled her eyes.  "Daft…stupid man," She leaned down and kissed his forehead, but he pulled her head down to meet her lips with his own.  They pressed gently together and stayed for a moment.  Ana savored the touch as tears streamed happily down her face. He pulled away and whispered, "Ye saved me again."

            "What?" She pulled back.

            "I 'eard ye…you made all the darkness go away…I could hear your voice…talkin' t' me.  It brought me here."

            Ana looked down, a bit shocked.

            "Jack, I-"

            Loud voices could be heard as footsteps echoed from outside the door, it suddenly opened and Dr. Phillips was explaining rapidly to Elizabeth the events that had taken place minutes before. Ana wiped at the tears as Elizabeth's gaze fell on her and Jack.  Elizabeth's gasp cut off the doctor's words and they both stood in the doorway gapping at the two pirates.

            "'ello love," Jack smiled weakly.

            "He's alright Elizabeth," Ana nodded, but frowned at the doctor.

            "Jack…you're ok!" Elizabeth exclaimed happily. She hurried over to the opposite side of the bed and smiled down at him. Dr. Phillips realized the special moment and silently took his leave.

            "Aye…fer now." Jack managed a toothy grin for a moment and it caused both women to bubble with happiness and laugh.

            "We were so worried about you, you had lost so much blood," Elizabeth had grown somber, looking down at him.  The smile and glitter left Jack's face as he seemed to contemplate something.

            "The…lad…" Elizabeth motioned with her head past Ana and Jack weakly looked in the direction indicated.  Will lay still in the bed, seemingly unmoving. "Is 'e goin' t' be alright?" Jack's voice was flat and held no emotion.  Everyone looked over at the sleeping form, but didn't speak.

            "With two beautiful women looking after me, how could I not?"  Will rolled his head to the side to look over at the small group, a smile on his face. 

            "Been keepin' 'em busy?" Jack quirked an eyebrow, but couldn't help the bright smile that split his face at seeing the young blacksmith awake and speaking.  Elizabeth shook her head and walked over to Will's bed.

            "Other way around," Will laughed.  After lightly kissing Will's forehead, Elizabeth carefully helped him to sit up.  He too was wrapped in bandages, and it did not go unnoticed by the newly awakened pirate.  Will pulled up the blankets to cover his bandages, seeing the sadness and guilt in the pirate's eyes despite the smile on his face. 

            "It's good t' see ya, mate," Jack nodded.

            "As is you.  Couldn't very well live in a world without the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow, could we?" Will teased.

            "Aye," Jack paused for a brief moment, but continued, "t'would be a terrible fate."

            The door opened again and this time commodore Norrington stood in its frame looking as stern as ever.  Everyone's gaze in the room fell on the man standing as he took in what was happening in the room. 

            "Jack Sparrow…" His voice was low and ominous, his heavy-lidded stare never leaving Jack.

            "Aye," Jack returned the eye-contact, not faltering even in his weakened state.  The commodore stepped into the room, closed the door, and for a long moment, continued his stare.  Suddenly he blinked, and a smile spread across his face as a small chuckle escaped his lips and he shook his head.

            "You must have a pact with the devil," James Norrington laughed.

            "Nah, 'e jus' has a hard time catchin' me," Jack grinned without missing a beat.

            "I must say, on behalf of so many…" Norrington paused again, as if having doubts about what he was saying. "…thank you."  One of the very few times anyone had ever seen, Jack looked like he was caught off guard. 

            "'cuse me…must be havin' problems wit me hearin', I could've sworn ye jus' said 'thank you'."  Jack shook his head.   

            Norrington chuckled again.  "You saved these people from a diabolical mad-man.  Elizabeth told me all about what happened and what you did.  I knew you were different, but I never knew how much, and I am man enough to admit that."

            Jack's smile faded and he looked confused as an emotion was beginning to settle into his eyes, one that had never really been there before until the events that had taken place.  "I don' understand…" He looked over at Elizabeth with a questioning look. "How could ye 'ave told him and he not want to-"

            "The commodore _and_ my father were so happy with your actions that saved us while Os-that vile man-did the things he did to us, especially Will and you.  Your bravery and courage to distract and then battle him has touched them both.  You will be allowed time to recover safely and passage back to your ship without any hindrance from the royal navy," Elizabeth smiled brightly.

            "My men have found his body and have disposed of it.  They also found the man that had owned the house.  He was found dead on the beach; he'll be given a proper Christian burial…he was shot.  Elizabeth has wished it that the house be burned, I doubt you will object?" Norrington reported in his militaristic way.  Jack shook his head silently, absorbing everything.  "There is also another matter…"  Jack's gaze slid back to the commodore, waiting. Ana's hand slipped back into his, a comfort in more ways than one.

            "Instead of disguising your selves to attend the wedding…you will be permitted to be honored guests, by order of the Governor of Port Royal." Norrington's eyes twinkled despite the controlled expression on his face as he watched Jack's brow raise.

            "We did that bad, eh?"  The pirate captain glanced at his first mate.  "Told ye you should've picked out somethin' better…" he muttered.

            "ME!  Ye dressed me as yer _slave_!" Ana yelled. "Which…we still need t' talk 'bout." Ana's face softened and she squeezed his hand.

            "There's something else too Jack.  I want you to be my best man, stand beside me when it happens, instead of hiding in the crowd," Will smiled as he proposed the idea.  Jack's mouth hung slack for a moment before he grinned and asked, "Do I 'ave t' dress up?"

            "Of course you do!" Elizabeth laughed. "This will be a proper wedding, pirate or not."  The pirate frowned a bit. Ana rolled her eyes and looked at Elizabeth.

            "'e'll dress up fer it, I'll make sure o' that."

            "You're invited too, of course, Ana," Will chuckled.  Ana smiled softly.

            "There is still a matter _where _this wedding will take place," Elizabeth added softly. 

            "What do ye mean?"

            "Due to the events that took place, the governor doesn't feel that a wedding in a church can be safe enough.  Something else will have to done," the commodore answered. 

            Jack grinned and lit up his face.  "I think I can take care o' the governor's fear."

            A/N…ummm…no excuse…other than been running around all of South Florida like a chicken with its head cut off.  I wouldn' blame ya all if'n ye jumped ship by now. looks around wearily Bad author!!! I'll let Amber give me a few whacks…mutters not that she hasn't already. I was gonna wait to post until I _actually_ finished the next chapter, but it was suggested I post, so if you wanted this to be finished, blame her. Anyway, hope this was up to par with everything else.  Does anyone have a kind of catnip for muses???? That would be very profitable…Glares at Lucky who shrugs

Thank yews:

TrappedandAnnoyed:  hehehe…me? Kill Jack?? NAHHHHH

Kungfuchick: yea, passing out sucks…although I've never passed out…so I guess I can't really say.

Inu Lover: bows deeply Thank you very much, I am proud when you can say something like that!! Thank you!

LavieSansAmour:  Lol, well, I can promise I hope it'll be as good as this. Yes, he's dead!!! sings Ding Dong, the Osricks dead, the Osricks dead-ok…hehehe, ye can still eye-gouge and make soup all ye like!

Kacijo12:  hehehe, glad you enjoyed it.  No Jack die??? Guess I made the right choice then, huh?? Lol…awww, they better be tears of joy here!! Lol, yer welcome t' kill him again, be my guest.  In fact…sets up stand in front of tent Step right up, step right up!! Ladies and gen-and ladies! Fer a dollar each, ye can all take whacks at Osrick!! Keep comin back for more, till there isn't anymore!! Come now, while he lasts!!

French Chipmunk: Lol, aye, most people should be worried if they come after lil' ole me… Thank you for your wonderful compliment.  He kinda just showed up on his own, I really don't know where he came from.  But for suggestions, if I may, watch some movies or read books with really good bad guys, and borrow ideas from those.

Ferntree: hehehe, s'ok…I confused my self a couple of times.  Thank you, lol, I love it when readers get caught up in it, so yell all ye like!

Capt.cow:HAHAHAHAHAHAAH…sorry about those images, just a taste of what I have runnin' through my head! Scary place to be, no? 

Lykosdracos: Wow…thanks for reading and reviewing all that.  I'm really touched that you would go through each chapter like that.  Yup, lilsnoopy is me…blushes, but holds out hand to shake Pleasure t' meet ya.  Thanks for looking me up! I'll have to return the favor ;o)  Hehe, ye help me take on the Disney peeps, I'll gladly introduce you.  Thanks for all your wonderful compliments and comments, you had me laughing and smiling.

Ahiflame: oi…I wouldn't have wanted to see that anyway mate…looks at all the blood hehehe..but attempts on his life are just so much fun. Shall we count the times you have done so?  OUCH!!! See, I knew she'd whack me!!! growls 

Jackfan2: blush the rest is coming I swear!! I wouldn't not leave you hangin…ok, at least not forever anyway.  Hehe, thanks mate.  Always happy t' hear what you have to say.  I appreciate everything and am very grateful to have you here. Thanks!!


	14. Dawn of a new day

Disclaimer: Looks outside I think Disney has snipers on the roofs of my neighbor's houses…

Haunted

Chapter 12

Two months later

Jack woke up in a cold sweat breathing heavily. The dreaded memories were quickly fading away as his breathing slowed and he realized that he was in his bed and not in that cursed room. He felt the warmth of a body next to him and smiled at seeing Ana sleeping soundly. She hadn't left his side when he was bed ridden and after that she was never more than an ear-shot away.

Jack sighed in acceptance that he probably wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. He tried to get up quietly enough as to not wake Ana, but as he rose from the bed he felt her cool hand touch his. He turned to see her looking up at him sleepily.

"Where ye goin'?" She asked softly.

"Fer a walk…can't sleep."

"Want me t' go wit you?"

"No love, get some sleep…busy day," he smiled down at her before lifting her hand up and kissed it quickly. She smiled back and nodded before settling back down into sleep.

Jack waiting a few moments before standing and stretching. He begrudgingly took the cane that leaned against his cabin wall and walked silently out the door. After being as close to death as he was…again…and being in bed for so long it was necessary for him to use it at certain times. He only used it when he was sure no one would be around, as at this time. Except for his watch and those surrounding the _Pearl_ by request of the governor on ships of the royal navy, there was no one to see him. Jack didn't think they would pay much attention to anything going on, on the _Pearl_, just if anyone decided to be stupid enough to approach it. He would never use it during the day when he was commanding his ship and would shoot down anyone who suggested he rest a bit if he seemed to be tired.

Jack opened the door silently and stepped out into the cool pre-dawn air. A quick scan of the horizon showed that the sun would be rising within the next hour. He slowly made his way to the railing absorbing the environment around him. He took a deep breath, inhaling the familiar scent of the sea around him and enjoyed every bit of it.

He would never admit it, but there had been moments when he had believed he wouldn't have been able to do this again. To stand on the deck of _his_ ship and watch _his_ horizon knowing that the people he dared to care about were safe and sound. The nightmares still plagued him from time to time, but they were coming less and less. Ana, Jack smiled, would always ask him about it if he was disturbed enough by them to accidentally wake her up. He would be mumbling her name, or Will's, Elizabeth's, or even Osrick's with such venom in his voice. It some what startled him how real it would all seem as if it were scorched into his memory forever, threatening to haunt him till the day he did die.

Shaking his head, Jack took another deep breath and tried to clear his mind, but when he closed his eyes the images were still there, not as vivid, but they were still lurking. They then shot open, needing the reassurance of the world around him to prove he was not fantasizing it all. He let the movement of the _Pearl_ calm his nerves, moving with her as it rocked him in a reliable rhythm, allowing her sounds to flow through his ears and over power the screams and cries that still echoed within him. The smell of the sea erased the smell of blood, burning flesh and wood.

It was here he could find peace and he found it once again, but underneath still laid the heavy burden of guilt and what-ifs. The what-if game he played with himself never let him forget his faults in the events that took place, for he truly believed that if he'd been able to do some things differently, it could've turned out better. Like, what-if he'd stayed on his guard before Ana had been able to stab him again. He could've fought Osrick instead of watching helplessly as the man had tied them all up. Or perhaps, what-if he'd been strong enough to keep Osrick out of his head so he wouldn't have inflicted so much pain upon Will, and Ana, and Elizabeth.

Jack sighed and leaned into the railing and allowed his head to hang. He hated feeling this way, but it never went away. He knew it wasn't how he would normally be, but nothing had really been the same since that day.

"Jack?" The familiar but soft voice broke the silence. Jack quickly masked his thoughts and feelings before turning with a small smile to see Will standing at the stairwell from below deck. Unlike him self, it _was_ necessary for Will to use a cane. This was all thanks to the fractured shin and a well placed pitchfork in his thigh courtesy of himself, Jack thought sullenly.

"Couldn't sleep?" Will ask as he tried his best to walk casually to Jack's side by the railing.

"No," Jack stated as he looked back out to the ocean.

Will nodded and smiled. "Me either."

After some recovery time both men had been given the reassurance that they were no longer at risk of death, Jack had requested to have a few moments alone with the doctor. He had wanted to discuss a few things that he wouldn't be answered by anyone else. He'd found out that Will would be lucky if he was able to walk again with a limp, but would most likely always need the cane.

As Will gazed out to sea Jack looked him over out of the corner of his eye. The doctor had also informed Jack the extent of the blacksmith's wounds. Hearing the doctor speak about them all had secretly made him sick. Bruised ribs that had made breathing difficult for weeks. There was the fractured shin and ripped muscles in his thigh. He'd lost a tooth and sustained head trauma from two different occasions. Holes in his right shoulder and a single puncture wound in his side had also been present. The puncture wound had done some minimal organ damage, but after some quick sewing up, it hadn't posed anymore threat other than infection. Unfortunately, it _had_ gotten infected leaving Will weak and fevered for longer than anyone had liked.

"What's wrong?" Will questioned, his eyes full of concern when he found Jack looking at him with a pained expression. Jack hadn't even realized he was allowing his emotions to surface and was a bit stunned by it. He quickly pushed them down and gave Will a grin to try and reassure him.

"Nothin' mate, jus' thinkin'. Today's the big day, eh? How're you feelin?"

"Jack, I've never seen you look like that before…" Will turned from the railing to completely face the pirate, ignoring the questions.

"There are a lot of things you've ne'er seen me look like Will, an' ye probably won't," Jack looked back out to the horizon. A moment of silence passed between the two.

"Is it about that day?" Will asked softly and watched in surprise when he saw the pirate captain visibly wince.

"No."

"You're lying."

"Pirate." Jack decided he'd had enough of Will's prying and began to walk away, but he was quickly intercepted by him.

"What about it, Jack?"

"Nothing, boy!" Jack turned again and headed in the other direction.

"I don't believe you." Will appeared in front of him again.

"I never asked you to."

"Why don't you tell me?"

"Because I can't stand thinking about it!" Jack stopped and took a deep breath. "But I can't stop…" Will was unsure how to deal with this new side of the pirate and stood silent, trying to think of what to say next. "Don' bother tryin' t' figure me out lad, it won' do you or me any good."

"Jack…I understand that a lot happened…that day, and that you were injured in more than one way, but it will all heal in time. We all will." Jack laughed half-heartedly and shook his head as he stepped around Will and headed back towards his cabin.

"I think, lad, you need to start getting ready for yer big day an' stop worryin' 'bout me."

"You blame your self, don't you?"

Jack froze.

"You do…I saw you looking at me and that was guilt on your face, wasn't it?"

Will's accusation caused Jack to stiffen. "Jack…it wasn't your fault…" Will watched to see any reaction, but could see nothing but Jack's back. He walked slowly over to him. "I don't blame anything that happened to me on you, Jack…it was Osrick that did all that…Osrick that hurt me, Osrick that used the pitchfork, Osrick that threatened all of us-"

"I could've stopped it!" Jack whirled on Will holding out a ringed in finger and pointing it at the stunned blacksmith. "I could have prevented that whole bloody ordeal! Yes, Osrick, may his soul burn in hell, was the one who orchestrated the whole thing, but ultimately it was _I_ who beat you and used that damn pitchfork and it was _I_ who slapped both Elizabeth and Anamaria and gave the scars that she and you will both carry for the rest of your lives! IT. WAS. ME! Savvy?"

Will stepped forward into Jack's face. "It was not you."

"Listen whelp, you want to 'ear somethin'? I have dreams about it. I dream about beatin' you to a bloody pulp, I dream about dragging that pitchfork across Ana's chest, I dream about burying that fork into you and I feel Osrick's perverse excitement. I feel his laughter and-and it becomes me own. I begin to _like _it, _love _it, I wanted to do it more. The space between me and him was getting less and less." Jack watched for the expressions of Will, but he showed nothing of what he was thinking. He turned and began walking away again.

"You're a good man, Jack." Will called out to Jack softly. His own words being used against him caused him to stop. "Perhaps you don't see it now, but I pray that some day you will. Osrick would have done those things rather he used you or not, and I hope you know that too. I don't know exactly what happened in your head when he was there, but I want you to know something that I truly believe. Even though I feel…terribly that he was in your head that way and caused you to do those things, it was ultimately because of that, that we survived."

This completely threw the pirate off and he turned with confusion etched on his face to look at Will. The blacksmith continued with his explanation. "If Osrick had done it himself instead of using you, you never would have broken free of your ropes. He would've killed us one by one, but he chose to use you instead. That gave you the opportunity to break free and save us all, which you did. I know you are no where near being the bastard that man was for many reasons. One, you came out on more than one occasion. When I hit you and more importantly, when you were about to kill Ana. You broke free and saved her, don't you think that we all know that? You also never would've done those things to a person. And how many people would've just given up and surrendered after so much of what happened? Give your self some credit, after all…" Will grinned, "you are Captain Jack Sparrow."

Jack blinked a couple of times before suddenly bursting into laughter. Will chuckled along with him until Jack stumbled forward and pulled him into an abrupt embrace. The younger man was stunned for a moment, but said nothing, returning the embrace.

"Who'da thought that someday William Turner would be remindin' Jack Sparrow o' who he is?" Jack pulled away and held Will by his shoulders grinning at him. "The whelp has grown-up and he got the bonnie lass. Yer da would be proud o' ye."

Will was touched by Jack's words and returned the grin. He pulled Jack back into a strong embrace. It was shared between two friends who had been through a great deal in a short amount of time knowing each other. Words weren't needed as so much was communicated through the contact they shared. They were both thankful for each other and even more thankful that they were each still alive. It was a moment that a father and son would share and it was the closest either would come to one.

"Ahoy!" Jack pulled away so sharply that Will almost toppled over as the pirate bolted to the railing and looked down.

"Mornin' governor Swann!" Jack swept off his hat off and grinned down at the long boat that held the governor and half a dozen soldiers. The governor hesitantly smiled up at Jack and nodded.

"Permission to come aboard, sir!" A soldier called up. Jack fount it quite comical that a soldier of the British navy was asking, of all people, him for permission to board his vessel.

"Aye lad, as soon as you address me as Captain Jack Sparrow and lose the 'sir'! Makes me sound as if I were a gentleman or somethin'." Jack's grin widened when he saw the face of the soldier redden.

"Mr. Sparrow, we are indeed aware of your title and your…choice of living standards, but my men are only following the rules of conduct that they are expected to keep any where else."

"First of all _governor_, you may also address me as Captain Jack Sparrow," he rattled on, his head bobbed with his words as he leaned on the railing while his wrist wheeled around in the air. "Secondly, this is my ship and as such their rules don't apply, and thirdly…enjoy yer stay aboard the best ship you'll ever have the pleasure o' setting yer eyes on." Jack bowed and grinned at the slightly stunned governor and more than slightly angry soldiers. Before anything could be said to him, Jack waved and disappeared.

"Sir, are we just going to let him get away with that blatant display of disrespect?" The soldier questioned hotly. He was a bit surprised when he turned and found the governor chuckling.

"Lieutenant, that man has saved my daughter and soon-to-be son-in-law's lives more than once. Being a governor, he should've been hung long ago, but being a man and a father I am in his debt. One title sometimes should be substituted for the others in order to let the right thing be done. And right now I am more a man and father than anything else, that being so, there is much that I would allow him to get away with. Besides," he smiled, "he is who he says he is and that is not something to be taken lightly. I've learned that he may be a pirate, but he's more so a good man." The men sat silently as the words sunk in, only moving when ropes were tossed over the railing.

"Bloody soldiers goin' t' be all o'er me ship," Jack made a face of disgust as he walked back over to Will.

"It was your idea to let this wedding happen on your ship Jack." Will laughed. "Which I never really thought would've been possible, but I actually love it now that it is."

Jack gave a weak smile. "It was the least I could, mate."

"Jack-"

"Well, I better go start getting ready, the sooner we do this, the sooner I'll 'ave those lobsters off me ship an' take me crew some where they'll forget they had to rub shoulders wit' the lot 'em. Not to mention those ruddy clothes ye got me wearin'." He started to walk back to his cabin when he saw a small group of his crew standing at the stair-well peering out curiously.

"What'er ye nothing-but-bugs-fer-brains scallywags doin'. Get on deck!" Jack exclaimed as he shouted out orders that sent the group scattering in all directions to do his bidding, as well as, escape a tongue lashing. Will watched with amusement as mischief played in the pirate's eyes again and a smirk lay just hidden on his lips despite his serious tone. Jack strolled back to towards his cabin.

"Oh, an' Will…" Jack stopped for a moment and looked back over his shoulder. He gave a sincere smile before saying, "…thanks." He turned again and in a few paces was back in his cabin. The single word had spoke volumes to the young man and he couldn't contain the smile that broke across his face.

When he heard voices Will looked and saw soldiers climbing aboard, a few of Jack's crew begrudgedly assisting them. Will thought it would be the opportune moment to take his leave and begin to ready him self for the day he'd been looking forward to for a long time. He happily whistled a tune as he headed down to his make shift room to begin changing.

Jack stood silently by the door gazing over at the sleeping form in his bed. Even though Ana's smaller cabin had been given to Elizabeth for a dressing room the female pirate would've been in his room anyway. She'd been worrying over him and wanted to watch over him. Her way of expressing that, how ever, was more in a first-mate-nagging-a-captain-about-his-health way. He'd played his part, always fighting to get out of the resting or eating less than what she had deemed the minimal amount. He would pull longer shifts at the helm and work harder just to see that glint in her eyes while she stood stoned faced and arms crossed.

The men of the _Pearl_also kept their silent watch. His crew had been deeply troubled when they had heard of the things that had happened to him and Ana. They had stuck around to listen for news and offer their services instead of splitting up and leaving Port Royal. And though this was a deeply moving gesture and led Jack to trust them on a new level, he didn't think he could. He and Ana still had not shared the grittier details of their trials. No one knew, other than the four involved, that it had been Jack's and not Osrick's that had done most of the damage.

One reason he allowed Ana to watch over him was that he was able to keep an eye on her as well. He would watch and see her concentration focusing on a point while taking deep troubled breaths. It was about that time he would either holler at her to do something or "accidentally" do something that she would deem 'stupid and daft' of him. In his own way he worried just as much about her and would feel a ping of guilt when he would see glimpses of her scars through the top of her shirt. There were deeper scars too harsher, rawer in them all.

Ana stirred a bit and it brought Jack back into the moment causing him to refocus and think about the day ahead. They needed to start getting ready but he hadn't the heart to wake Ana up. He silently made his way to the bed and climbed in. Immediately the female pirate awoke, but seeing it was him she moved close and laid her head on his shoulder.

After a moment of silence she said, "You had another nightmare didn' you?" Jack heaved a sigh but gave no answer. "Jack, if you didn't feel like-"

"It's a beautiful day today…"

"What?" Ana questioned, propping herself up on an elbow.

"Will an' 'Lizabeth are goin' t' 'ave a great weddin'."

"Jack Sparrow, are you tryin' t' change the subject on me?"

Jack smiled and took her hand in his. This surprising Ana even more, caused her face to scrunch up in wonder. "Are you feverish?"

"Ana love, you still blame yerself?" He asked softly, he didn't have to specify what he was talking about. He watched as a number of emotions flickered across her face.

"Why 'er ya bringin' this up?" She pulled back from him.

"I don' want ye t' be worryin' 'bout me and thinking if something happens it's still yer fault."

"I can't help-"

"Ye know you helped save me?" Her eyes shot up to his.

"What do you mean?" Her head tilted in question.

"When I was sick, I was drownin'. I was gettin' tired…" He found a stray piece of her hair and began twirling it around his finger. "…so tired. And there were black cursed creatures pulling an' pushing…there were voices that screamed and yelled, I could see everything tha' happened. I wanted to stop."

His eyes lowered. "I wanted to stop tryin', but e'ery time I was ready to I'd hear yer voice callin' me. An' the creatures would stop pullin', the voices would stop screamin', and the memories would go away. Sometimes I could 'ear 'Lizabeth and the doctor, but they ne'er helped as much as you."

He lifted his eyes and found hers rimmed with tears. It seemed she'd just realized this as well and wiped them away. "I 'eard ye pourin' your heart out and how could I not listen? I fought so hard and all o' the sudden I was free…An' I could see you…I could feel you there, I was so happy," he grinned, "that I could've used a drink fer celebration."

"Ye scared me crazy Jack!" Anamaria shoved him, but it was only half hearted.

"An' 'm sorry fer it…I guess what 'm tryin' t' say is…" he trailed off looking nervous which was extremely rare. Ana's breath caught in her throat. "I-"

A pounding was heard on the door and Jack's head whipped about, his face red with surprise and just as much with embarrassment. A hand pulled his face back to look at Ana and she had a questioning look.

"What Jack?"

"Sir, ye might want t' be getting' out here!" Gibbs voice flowed through the room, his fist beating on the door.

"Go away!" Ana yelled over Jack's shoulder, but her eyes never left his. "Speak Jack."

"I think there's somethin' more than just first mate an' captain; I mean…I _know_ there is, it's just-"

"Cap'n this isn't the time to be foolin' 'round! 's'bad enough we 'ave more 'an one woman 'board!" Gibbs yelled his banging continuing. Ana mumbled something as she vaulted over Jack and stomped over to the door. She threw it open and found a stunned Gibbs frozen in place, his fist still hanging in mid air.

"The captain will be with ye in jus' one moment…beat on tha' door _one _more time an' I will show ye the meaning o' bad luck." Before Gibbs could get one word in, the door was slammed in his face and locked again. Ana made her way back over to the bed and returned to her previous position. "Now…you were sayin'?"

Jack gapped at her for a moment before grinning. "You…mean somethin' t' me Ana. More'n jus' a crew mate…yer…special."

Ana blinked. "Is 'at the best you can do?!"

Jack shrugged and grinned even more. Ana looked at him for a moment and allowed a smirk to pass across her face.

"I guess tha's good enough fer me."

"Cap'n sir! Yer needed on deck!" Gibbs yelled, but no knock pursued. Jack made to move to the door, but found his shoulders gripped in a strong embrace and pulled in the opposite direction. He turned as he was jerked back and his mouth crashed into Anamaria's. No time was wasted as both partners fell together as limbs entwined and lips locked. A hesitant pounding resumed on the door.

"Get a life, man!" Jack pulled away only for a moment to speak before rolling over and placing himself atop of Ana as she smiled up at him. Her hands became entangled in his already tangled mass of hair as they pulled his face back down to meet with hers. His fingers were wriggling in between their two bodies slowly making their way under her shirt and up her stomach.

The pounding stopped for a moment but then was quickly replaced by another round of rapid knocking on the wooden door. Jack groaned and forced himself off the bed and strided over to the cabin door.

"Gibbs! When a captain is _busy_ you need to learn to-" Jack angrily threw the door open only to come face-to-face with a stern faced Norrington and a pale faced, white robed priest that clutched tightly to his well worn bible. Jack immediately grinned and held out the both palms of his hands as a welcome. "Norry! Good t' see ye again! An' ye brought the good Father, how do you like me Pearl?" Jack bowed with hands held palm to palm with a grin plastered across his face as if it would never come off.

"Cap'n, I tried t' tell-" Gibbs spoke up from behind the stiff bodied Norrington.

"Thank you Gibbs…you've done a _fine_ job…" Jack cut off his Quarter Master.

"_Captain _Sparrow, I would suggest that you get your men under control. An argument as developed between your men and my own, but yours seem to be less responsive to military ranking officers." Jack's eyes flittered over the men's shoulders to see a small group of his men taunting a small group of very aggravated British naval seamen.

"Aye, I see what ye be sayin' mate. It shall be remedied immediately. Father," Jack grinned. "Ye look well today." Jack moved fluidly around the men and began barking orders. The priest's mouth was slightly agape as his gaze slowly looked up at the commodore next to him. Norrington's piercing gaze had followed the pirate captain, but he felt the look of the smaller man and turned his attention to him. He was just as surprised himself as it seemed the Father was that there was the smallest hint of a smile on his own face. Norrington quickly cleared his throat and returned the militaristic face that his position required.

"All will be fine Father, you do not need to worry." Norrington tried to assure the even paler Holy man. "Jack Sparrow nor any of his men will be of any threat to you or the military men aboard this ship. The wedding will proceed as planned." He nodded and with hands placed behind his back he went about overseeing the preparations for security. The now solitary priest stood in the midst of a pirate ship covered with military and pirate men alike. A number of men shouting orders and commands, but one above all stood out above the rest and his name was Jack Sparrow, captain of the _Black Pearl_. The priest watched this man as he moved and spoke, his eyes now fluttering up to the brightening heavens and sent up a silent prayer. He would need all the help he could get to make it through the day.

Captain Jack Sparrow, terror of the oceans where ever he went, groaned inwardly as he, once again, scratched at his newly shaved chin. Ana had allowed a bit of stubble to stay on where two braids had once been present. She said it was for his sake so he wouldn't feel too different, but he knew it was because she liked the feel of it on her as he-

"Jack!" Will harshly whispered as he jabbed the pirate slightly with his elbow.

"Oh!" A well-known grin spread across the face of the pirate captain. "Sorry mate." He handed the glaring blacksmith the gold ring that he had been holding ceremoniously as he had been instructed. He just couldn't help it if the ceremony it self was as boring as peeling potatoes. Elizabeth had managed to contain, what Jack would've guessed to have been, an outburst of immense proportions due to his lack of attention.

As Will repeated the words that the priest spoke, Jack's eyes glanced over the small crowd of people sitting behind the bride and bride's groom. Norrington and the governor were in front and both a bit perturbed about Jack's lack of a decent attention span. Ana sat, quite uncomfortably but looking ever so lovely, in an over sized gown that would've been seen worn by only the highest classed women of England. Her narrowed eyes said more than any words could. Jack turned back around and tugged at the uncomfortable, itchy trousers that Ana had told him he needed to wear or it would be nothing at all. Jack had said he wouldn't really mind the latter, but was quickly verbally lashed at followed by a sharp smack to the back of his head.

"-you may kiss the bride."

A roar of cheering and clapping rose into the air as Will wrapped his arms around his newly made bride and brought her in for the deepest kiss he'd ever been able to share in public with her. Jack joined in cheering on the newly made husband and wife as they walked down the make shift isle. They were greeted by the few guests that had braved boarding a pirate ship. Ana walked over to Jack as he fiddled with his jacket that hung over a white silk shirt while he mumbled under his breath.

"Stop touching it! You'll mess it up," she chastised.

"I told 'Lizabeth tha' I'd change for the bloody weddin', not dress like a bloody British aristocrat. It itches…"

"Yer lucky she didn' force ye to wear th' wig," Ana laughed.

"Yea, and yer lucky she didn't force ye to get all dolled up like a _true_ bonnie lass." He paused and grinned at her. "Oh wait…she did." Ana's eyes narrowed to slits as her hand shook by her side. "Remember love, slappin' a man isn't very lady li-"

A sharp crack resounded through the air, the effects of which, left Jack reeling for a moment. He gingerly touched the now tender spot on his cheek and looked up at a fuming Anamaria.

"Maybe that was deserved, but was taking the glove off necessary?" Jack asked watching Ana replace the silk glove. She didn't answer. "Thank th' heaven's this is a weddin', I need a drink…"

At this a smirk spread across Ana's face and her eyes slide up to his, laughter filling them.

"Wha'?"

"Didn't you 'ear Jack?" She asked as she began to walk over to Will and Elizabeth.

"'bout what?"

"This 'ere weddin' is drink free," Ana said over her shoulder. Jack stood for a moment blinking.

"Where's the rum from me holds…"

"Gone."

"Why is it gone?"

"It was removed last night."

"Who did tha'?!"

"The British navy…"

"Who told them to do that?"

"Elizabeth."

"The rum burner?!"

"There's no rum, no ale, no anything."

A moment of silence passed.

"Elizabeth!"

THE END

YAYAYAYAYAYAYA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!busts out with balloons, horns, and party hats It's done!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm sure you all are more thrilled than I am…that is if any of you are still willing to read this thing after all this time…I wouldn't blame anybody if they refused to read this last chapter or even review, I really wouldn't. There aren't enough apologizes in the world for what took this thing so long. But I conquered writers block AND muse strikes, and here is the result.

I hope you will excuse any grammatical, spelling, or any other errors that pertain to the technical side of writing. I didn't have it betaed, I just wanted to get it out there as soon as it was done.

But I do hope that if there are any of you out there still reading, that you enjoyed this last chapter and this story as a whole. For all those who reviewed and have read, I thank you ever so much. You have no idea how much I appreciate it, because it made me want to continue this thing. I especially want to thank Jackfan2, Ahiflame, and Estelwolfe, who have been terrific friends to me and always encouraged me and pushed me to keep going. They made me laugh when I wanted to cry and continue when I would've stopped and just all around been some of the best people that I know, and I could never thank them enough for it.

Now, if you decide that you have enjoyed this and are interested, I do plan to write more, and I promise that I'll have a few chapters already done before I start posting so I don't leave you all hanging on cliffs for long periods of time. Again, I'm terribly sorry for those of you who have waited for this last bit, I hope that it was worthwhile.

I also have one last favor to ask for any who are willing. I'd greatly appreciate any feedback you can give me on the story as a whole, or as parts. If you could tell me what you liked, what you disliked (other than long delays in posting times), what you would like to see, what you would rather not see. Certain lines or paragraphs that you liked or hated. If you think that I slipped in characterization or anything else. Or if you would just like to leave a note on anything, I'd love to hear from you. I like to keep my stories as original as possible and as exciting and fun, so any help you could give would be beyond kindness. Again, I hope you enjoyed reading this and thank you for doing so. I hope that you all will read whatever I post again and, believe me, I will. Until next time mateys!


End file.
